


Caught and Bound

by awkwardlyhides



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Aftercare (of sorts), Attempted Murder/Suicide, Banter, Bondage, Choking, Come Inflation, Diapers, Egg Laying, Electrical Shocks, Enemas, Eventual Stockholm Syndrome, First Time, Golden Eggs, Hebephilia, How many kinks can you put into one story?, I'm Sorry, Kidnapping, Kneeling, M/M, Next one will be fluff I swear, Not Beta Read, Other, Oviposition, Poor Danny, Rough Sex, Sounding, Stomach Bulge, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, This is what happens when sexually frustrated people settle down to write porn, Torture, Violence, What Have I Done, Whipping, Why do my stories keep getting more intense with each one, breath play, cock and ball torture, gagging, makeshift cock ring, my poor childhood cartoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardlyhides/pseuds/awkwardlyhides
Summary: Vlad has had enough and decides he's going to have Danny one way or another. If he needs to break Danny to own him, then that's fine too.He doesn't realize that what he wanted was the whole thing, not the broken pieces.Or, the story of a mad man who a desired a boy at all costs until he didn't, a boy who fought until he broke and shattered, and dealing with the inevitable fallout.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, and I sincerely apologize for mutilating my favorite childhood cartoon.

Someone was carding their fingers through his hair. It felt nice, and in his half-asleep state, he leaned towards it, seeking comfort. He shifted forward, almost snuggling into the warmth, feeling arms move to accommodate him as he did so. Was he on someone's lap...? _Dad...?_ His dad wasn't the type to suddenly be so gentle, though. As fingers once more affectionately ran through his hair, he decided it didn't matter. He was more comfortable here than he had been in a while, and unless a ghost interfered, he had every intention of staying. A content sigh escaped him, and he allowed his mind to drift back to a sleepy blackness.

"Oh, Daniel..." a deep voice murmured with a chuckle.

With that, his mind was dragged back into consciousness with a screech. He knew that voice. And that voice always led to a complete ruination of his day. Fuck.

"If only you were like this when you were awake as well," the man finished.

Danny's eyes snapped open with a glare. "Vlad," he said flatly, not quite moving just yet. His eyes flickered, and he noted the walls were made of stone. Was he in Vlad's castle in Wisconsin? It was a bit hard to tell, what with the whole creepy darkness thing Vlad had going on.

"Daniel," the man replied pleasantly, still not bothering to remove the hand in his hair.

With a grimace, Danny realized with disgust what he had been snuggling with his arch-nemesis for the past who knew how long. Yuck. But that was all Vlad's fault. Definitely. "Dude, I keep telling you. You seriously need to get a cat if you need to kidnap people when you need a hug. I have a feeling that would work out way better for all parties involved, you fruit loop," Danny informed him, rolling off Vlad and landing in a crouch a little bit away. Surprisingly, Vlad made no move from his little throne, merely arching an eyebrow and folding his hands on top of his legs.

"I intend to get much more from you than a hug, Daniel," the man replied, unfazed.

 _And that doesn't sound creepy at all._ "Yeah well, I make it a point not to give crazy old men hugs," Danny snapped, reaching with dread towards his ghost core and yelling, "Going ghost!" Nothing happened, his power slipping through his fingers, and Danny swore colorfully in his head. No wonder the older half-ghost hadn't done anything, the fruit loop had already shorted out his powers while Danny had been unconscious, and considering Danny was in his pajamas, he was hardly a threat. Speaking of which, how had Vlad managed to kidnap him while he had been sleeping anyway?

"I'm sure you've figured it out by now, but there will be no 'going ghost' for you here. I always get what I want, Daniel, whether willingly or by force. And now, you are trapped here with no way out. This is a room only accessible by ghost powers, so your little friends won't be able to run here and help you escape. Why, I've even made sure they won't be able to track you," Vlad said with relish, his eyes gleaming with something that made Danny want to run. The elder finished possessively, finally rising up and taking a step forward towards the boy, "You're mine now."

Danny's eyes flashed, and despite his instincts screaming at him to run, he took a step forward, his bare feet acutely feeling the cold of the ground. "Maybe you can keep me trapped here for now, Plasmius, but I will _never_ be yours."

The man smiled indulgently, as if merely entertaining an impossible possibility, and said condescendingly, "We'll see about that, my little badger."

Danny scowled in response, snapping back a quick reply, "I'm not your anything, Vlad! Once the three hours are up and my ghost powers are back, I'll beat you to a pulp and be out of here faster than you can start swearing in pastries."

The man chuckled again, amusement clear on his face, taking another step forward. "Why, Daniel, it seems I haven't made things clear enough. I haven't used the Plasmius Maximus on you this time, dear boy. No, rather it is this room, which blocks all ectosignatures from activating, except for mine, of course."

Danny's blood ran cold. Fuck. So simply buying time wouldn't work. Unconsciously, he took a step back.

"Escape is impossible, my little badger. And were anything to happen to me, why then, you would be left here to rot," Vlad hissed with pleasure, a wicked gleam flashing across his eyes, taking another step forward so that he was barely a foot away from the younger half-ghost, who shuffled back only to hit the stone wall. "Understand your situation Daniel. _You_ are entirely reliant on _me._ You will never see the light of day again if I wish it. You will never again use your ghost powers if I wish it. You will starve if I wish it. Your survival, your misery, your happiness, your salvation – it's all on _me."_

“My friends will search for me,” Danny said, though his voice wavered. Vlad was certainly acting a bit more deranged than usual, something he had previously thought impossible for the Fruitloop.

“They can do whatever they like,” Vlad said silkily, calming a little, raising a hand to caress the boy’s cheek. “But they will never find you, little badger. You are entirely mine now.”

Something about the casual caress made Danny’s blood boil. With a growl, he raised one hand to swat aside the hand caressing his face and clenched another to hopefully punch Vlad in the guts.

He never got the chance – Vlad had slammed both of the boy's hands into the wall with one smooth movement, and then swiftly grasped the boy’s neck with his free hand, raising the younger up a few inches as he did so.

Danny choked, but managed to wheeze out, “Let… me… go!”

“No, I don’t think I will. I very much prefer you this way,” Vlad purred, a strange hungry expression flitting across his eyes as his breath ghosting across the boy’s face.

Danny wrinkled his nose, and tried to bury himself into the wall. To be fair, Vlad’s breath smelled perfectly fine, but like hell he was admitting it. “Dude, like, you need to get breath mints.”

Vlad smiled patiently, and Danny wanted so badly to rip that off his face. He hated the whole situation, hated how Vlad hadn’t once reacted in anger or defensiveness, like he knew he had the upper hand this time and that there was no way for Danny to escape this time. More than that, though, Danny hated how afraid he himself was.

“I’ll give you just one more chance, Daniel, to join me willingly. Otherwise, I believe that things will get quite uncomfortable for you. Now, what will it be?” Vlad asked calmly.

“In your dreams, fruit loop,” was Danny’s quick retort. He tensed automatically, expecting retribution any moment.

The elder half-ghost sighed dramatically. “Ah, Daniel. If only you had seen the error of your ways and joined me now, perhaps you wouldn’t have to suffer so. Now however,” and Danny gulped at the sudden darker tone Vlad’s voice had fallen into, “You will _beg_ for the privilege of being with me.”

Before Danny could even comment on how ridiculous that thought was, he was summarily tossed straight across the room, his back colliding with a slam against the wall as he collapsed onto the floor. His vision swam, and he groaned, fighting to stay conscious. _And now the torture starts,_ he thought hysterically. His breath wheezed, and he struggled to get up. Getting thrown into a wall in his human form hurt, damn it.

Light flashed, and he focused his eyes to see Plasmius lounging in the throne. Something, something was different, though. From the top Plasmius looked normal – well, as normal as a fruit loop gets – but his bottom half…

“What the hell is that supposed to be?” Danny asked blankly. Stretching out from under Vlad’s waist, were luminous blue tentacles. They spread out from the throne, to all over the room, glowing with an eerie light as they did so. Some were thicker than the Fenton thermos, others thinner a pencil.

“Something you will come to fear,” Vlad answered, looking at Danny with that same intent, predatory expression. It looked almost familiar. Where had he seen it before, Danny wondered as he eyed the tentacles snaking towards him.

“You gonna tickle me to death? Sounds perfect for a fruit loop like you,” Danny snarked, uneasily pressing back against the wall.

Vlad laughed. “My, my, Daniel. Your innocence truly is amusing. It’s almost a pity that I will rip it apart.” Tentacles sprang forward, attacking too fast for Danny to even consider dodging, and wrapped around all four of his limbs, stretching him out spread eagle like he was a toy out on display for his arch-nemesis.

With a swear, Danny ineffectually jerked against the bonds, grimacing at the slimy feeling it left behind. “Let me go, fruitloop,” he hissed, wincing in pain as the tentacles stretched out his arms and legs to their limits. For a moment, he wondered with horror if Vlad planned on ripping apart all his limbs and leaving him to bleed out helplessly.

“When the fun is only just starting?” Vlad murmured, licking his lips as he leaned forward. “I think not.”

“Every time you think something bad happens. Please don’t do that,” Danny deadpanned, squirming as some of the smaller tentacles slipped inside his shirt and pants. “Hey! What are you-“

“Surely you aren’t that obvious, Daniel? My, my, it seems I have quite a bit educate you on,” Vlad mused, watching with pleasure as the tendrils moved under the boy’s clothes. They snaked around limbs, caressing every inch of skin they touched. Vlad breathed in deeply as two tendrils came across the two nubs on the boy’s chest, prodding and squeezing the raised flesh, eliciting some delicious noises from the boy.

He could feel him tense, could feel the quickened beating of the boy’s heart. He saw the disgust and the dawning horror of realization on the boy’s face even as another tendril slipped around the boy’s cock, delicately rubbing against it, while another slipped between the crack of his ass and teased his hole.

“Vlad,” Daniel said with a surprising amount of control, though his trembling voice betrayed him. His breath hitched as the thin tentacles around his cock tightened. “What the hell are you doing?” his voice was barely a whisper, but his eyes were wider than they’d ever been.

The blue-skinned ghost tried to smile comfortingly at him, but it came out more as a demonic smirk. “I have grown tired, little badger. I will have you, even if I have to break you for it to happen. And breaking you is exactly what I intend to do,” Vlad purred, savoring the boy’s shout as the clothes were torn right off his body, leaving him a shivering mess in the mass of tentacles. “Of course, it is a rather regrettable course of action, but you must understand that there will be consequences for your actions.”

“You know, ah, this doesn’t exactly seem like a, ah, fatherly course of action,” Danny protested, panic clear in his eyes as he tugged at his restraints, but considering his words were continuously interrupted with pants as his cock was stroked, it came out quite weak. “Isn’t this a bit low, ah, even for you?”

Vlad shrugged, letting his eyes roam appreciatively over the boy’s naked body. “It doesn’t really matter anymore how I have you, so as long as I do. Son, pawn, slave, whore, same difference, you know?”

“You would make for a terrible father. Or mentor. Or anything that involves taking care of something. And for the record, I absolutely refuse to call you ‘Daddy’. Ever,” Danny growled, somehow managing to twist just right to dislodge the main tentacle around his leg. He was unfortunately outnumbered a hundred to one though, and his victory was short-lived as another quickly replaced it.

“That’s quite alright. You can call me master, instead,” Vlad replied without missing a beat. His eyes narrowed as he added with a frown, “You are far too lucid right now. That is a problem. I should fix that.”

“You’re incapable of fixing any-Mmph!” Danny’s protests transformed into muffled screaming as a tentacle the size of his arm was shoved into his mouth. It hit the back of his throat, reflexively causing him to gag around it in a futile attempt to get it out, but it only pressed deeper, flooding his mouth with the raw, burning taste of ectoplasm along with a more prominent bitter taste. Danny choked and his struggles ceased, his body struggling for oxygen.

“Much better,” he heard Vlad’s pleased murmuring and saw the bastard lean back languidly on his throne.

A new tentacle brushed the back of neck before coiling around it and tightening. _No!_ Danny screamed desperately in his mind, but he was helpless. Caught between the tentacle in his mouth and the one tightening like a noose around his neck, Danny knew it would only be a matter of time before he lost consciousness.

Then, mercifully, the main tentacle in his mouth drew out and the other tendrils loosened. Danny greedily drew air in with great gasping breaths, his chest heaving with the effort. He blinked dazedly, and noted with confusion the stone floor pressed against his hands and knees. A quick glance told him that he was quite firmly within the grasp of the tentacles, they had simply changed position. At least they seemed content to simply hold him right now instead of actively molesting him.

“You really do look beautiful kneeling before me, Daniel,” Plasmius remarked, voice husky. “How do you like your new position, my little badger?”

 _Danny, don’t,_ a reasonable voice inside Danny’s mind warned him not to antagonize Vlad any further. Danny, of course, didn’t listen. Without looking up at Plasmius, Danny answered, “I think that at least this way I don’t have to look at your stupid fruit loop face. The floor is something way nicer to look at, you know?” He immediately tensed afterward, expecting retribution, and he wasn’t wrong. He was jerked upward by his hair, now resting only on his knees, and came face to face with Vlad.

“Do you really think it wise to antagonize me, boy?” Vlad asked dangerously, barely inches away.

“No, but I get the feeling you would end up torturing me either way,” Danny admitted, trying to stretch upwards to alleviate the pain of the hair pulling, but was instead tugged further down by the tentacles. Unbidden, a hiss of pain escaped him.

Vlad’s glare transformed into a smirk, and he loosened his grip, lessening the pain in Danny’s scalp. “True as that may be,” he acknowledged, switching his grip to instead lightly pet the boy’s hair, “The extent to which I hurt you can be adjusted, depending on your cooperation.”

“…How about no torturing at all?” Danny suggested hopefully. “Less work for you, less pain for me. It’s a win-win situation!”

“You rejected that when you rejected my offer to join me,” Vlad answered with amusement, but then his voice took on a darker tone, “I did warn you would pay for that.”

Danny swallowed, feeling the hand on his head tighten. “Th-then there’s not really a point to cooperating, is there?” he said shakily. Vlad’s eyes narrowed, and that was all the warning Danny got before the elder slapped him, causing pain to bloom across his left cheek. _What did I say now?_ he internally lamented.

“Idiot boy,” Plasmius hissed, his eyes darkening with displeasure, and similarly, all the tentacles around the boy tightened, including the one around his neck. “You should cooperate to please _me_.”

“St-stop,” Danny rasped in fear, both of death via choking and of the tendrils snaking across his back.

But Vlad didn’t relent, releasing his grip on the boy’s hair and moving the tentacles so that Danny was once again stretched out and exposed. Surprisingly enough, aside from the main ones holding him up, and the one around his neck – _like a leash –_ no other tentacle touched him. And yet, as Danny stared back at Vlad's darkly glimmering eyes, he felt more frightened than he had the entire night. Something in the atmosphere had shifted; Vlad had quit playing around. Danny's mouth parted – perhaps to mock, or insult, or plead, or even beg – but one low growl from Vlad had him shutting his mouth with a click, with no further encouragement needed from the tendril around his neck.

Something like approval flashed across Vlad's red eyes for a moment as he watched the trembling boy. “I think,” Vlad murmured, shifting on his seat, “It's time we moved on to the more fun part of the night.”

Finally finding his voice upon seeing the tentacles shifting, Danny said quickly, “Look, Vlad, I know we're not on the best of terms, but-”

“Enough, boy,” Vlad commanded, red eyes glowing as they practically pinned Danny in place. “I don't intend to fuck you right this moment, but if you continue to talk like that, I will have no problem doing so, Daniel.”

Danny swallowed thickly, lowering his head, unable to look at Vlad any longer. The entire time, they had been alluding to it, but now, hearing his arch nemesis say it so casually made it all the more real. Vlad really intended to… ra– hurt him in such a way. His eyes blurred, and he held back the sob that tried to fight its way out. _Some hero I am, crying even before the actual torture starts,_ he thought bitterly. At least, he reminded himself, Vlad had didn't intent to do it right away. Maybe he could figure out a way –

“AHH!” a scream ripped out of Danny's throat, his body convulsing uncontrollably as volts of electricity raced through him. Fire coursed every square inch of his body, not leaving a single spot untouched. It might have been a second or it might have been an eternity, the pain was so intense it momentarily drowned out any other thoughts. “Oh hell...” he sobbed as it finally stopped, mind flashing back to his accident. “Fucking hell...”

“Did you enjoy that Daniel?” Vlad asked airily. “Just a reminder that the tentacles are a part of me, and thus can release electrical energy.”

If his muscles weren't so sore and he weren't tied up, Danny would have loved to punch that face in. While that hadn't been as bad as the portal accident, it was definitely worse than a Plasmius Maximus. And he got the feeling that Vlad intended to do much more with it. “Fucking hell,” he repeated, like it would solve the problem. He could barely move, there was no way he was getting out of this.

Vlad frowned and said chidingly, “Really, Daniel, you mustn't swear.” The tendril around his neck quickly snaked around until it reached the boy's mouth and then wrapped completely around, functioning as a gag.

Danny scowled as best as he was able to with a gag between his teeth. Again, the same taste of burning raw ectoplasm combined with that bitter taste filled his mouth. He tried clamping his teeth down to express his displeasure, but ended up only hurting himself. Surprisingly, it seemed like the tentacles were made of steel.

“Now, let us begin your punishment. A bit of whipping at first. A hundred strikes, I think, will do,” Vlad said languidly, leaning back. “But first, how to position you?” he mused mockingly as he raked his eyes critically upon Danny's form. “Shall I keep you like this, spread apart so that I may watch every convulsion that wracks your body and each expression your face of pain your face beautifully twists into? Ah, but then I would miss how your skin reddens with each strike. I could have have you face away from me, but I do love your expressions. Hmm.”

Danny flushed, his skin crawling under Vlad's gaze. He hated being looked at like that, like he was a piece of meat.

“Or,” Vlad mused, and Danny was again jerked forward, suddenly eye level with and far too close to Vlad's stomach as his knees hit the ground. The boy tilted his head upward, letting Vlad know via a scathing glare that he did not appreciate all this manhandling. Vlad smiled indulgently, and cupping the side of Danny's face, said, “Like this, I can have both.”

With a growl, Danny jerked out of Vlad's grip, only to let out a muffled yell as a tentacle struck his back, feeling the sharp sting of the strike but also an electrifying jolt. The boy stiffened, realizing that the tentacle had been electrically charged.

Vlad sighed, then chided in a disappointed tone as he gripped Danny's chin and forced him to look up, “My dear boy, how many times must I tell you to behave yourself? Must I increase your punishment?”

“You're going to half-kill me,” Danny tried to respond through the gag, heartbeat quickening. Was Vlad seriously planning on electrocuting him a hundred times? While that strike hadn't been as bad as the first shock, it still packed quite a punch, and Danny was sure he would be nothing but a burnt, bloody corpse by a hundred.

Despite the gag, Vlad seemed to understand Danny's words. Something in his features softened, and he brushed a soothing hand over where the tentacle had struck. “Are you frightened of truly dying, Daniel? You needn't be. Simply look and focus on me, child. I will give you such pain you will wish for non-existence, but you _will_ live.”

Danny shuddered, closing his eyes. Though the words had been spoken tenderly, he doubted Vlad's self control and morbidly wondered how many strikes it would take for him to die, and then how many strikes it would take for Vlad to notice he was dead.

A growl was his only warning before the tentacle around his neck suddenly tightened, causing his eyes to fly open and his hands to once more jerk uselessly against his restraints.

“I told you to look at me!” Vlad barked, sounding annoyed, and through blurry eyes, Danny stared up at him, mouth stretching uselessly against the gag in a desperate attempt for air. Blackness crept into the edge of his vision before he was finally allowed to breathe, but he barely managed to heave in one giant, gasping breath before it was knocked out of him by several tentacles striking his back in quick succession.

A muffled cry escaped the boy, but he didn't dare remove his eyes from Vlad, afraid of setting him off again. He was rewarded when a hand gently brushed over his hair. “So you can learn,” Vlad remarked, sounding inordinately pleased.

 _Hard not to when you're practically being help at gunpoint,_ Danny thought bitterly. His vision blurred, but he didn't dare let tears fall. Who knew what Vlad intended to feed him, and if he intended to escape, he needed to conserve his energy. He couldn't cry himself to exhaustion, and it was only likely to make the situation worse anyway.

“So beautiful,” Vlad murmured, almost reverently. He cupped Danny's face with both of his hands, and let the strikes fall.

“Nngh!” muffled yells escaped Danny, unable to be held back. With each strike that fell, an arc of electricity also stung his back. The tentacles didn't stick to one place, every time they snapped, they seemed to strike yet another part of his exposed skin, leaving no part untouched. Sometimes they struck as a group, hitting both ass cheeks and his thighs, other times, a single one would lash straight across his asshole and come dangerously close to his dick. The volts of electricity too seemed to vary, a mere playful zap with one strike, and a scream inducing shock with another that Danny was sure would leave a mark. The timing was sporadic too, coming rapidly down one moment with no room for coherent thought, and then leaving a large gap between another, almost letting Danny hope that it was over before smashing that hope to pieces as the next lash fell.

Danny wasn't really aware of what Vlad was doing, his vision had long since gone hazy, but all he knew was pain. Pure, excruciating pain that made him wish to fall straight into unconsciousness but each time he felt the sweet mercy of darkness beckon him, a jolt of electricity brought him back to awareness. It was impossible to numb out the pain with how unpredictable everything was.

All the while, Vlad watched hungrily with a smile on his face, not saying a word, but simply content to devour the scene before him. Seeing the young halfa brought to such a state and knowing that it was because him was oh so satisfying… but it left him yearning to see how much further he could push Daniel, until he shattered so that Vlad could carefully rearrange the broken pieces into something even more beautiful. He stopped the tentacles from striking anymore, and spared a moment to admire the bruised skin blossoming all over the boy's back. In some parts, vivid streaks of red trickled down where the tentacles had broken skin. His eyes traced the path of one droplet as it crept down the side of Daniel's back, pausing for a moment at the edge before it dripped down to the ground.

Regretfully, he tore his eyes away and reluctantly flipped the boy so that his head lay on Vlad's lap and his stomach and chest were visible. The lad's eyes were unfocused and his face streaked with tears, heaving continuous sobs.

“My beautiful little badger,” he murmured, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears as a mental command removed the gag. That garnered a reaction: a reflexive jerk that made Vlad frown. No matter, that would have to be trained out.

“V-vlad?” the boy timidly croaked out, and that immediately soothed Vlad's ruffled feathers.

Vlad's intense stare bore into Danny, making him almost avert his eyes. Everything hurt, and Danny couldn't even twitch without pain shooting up and down his body, and it was only further intensified as he realized that he had cried like a damned baby. _Some self-control I have,_ Danny thought bitterly, _wasn't I supposed not to cry?_ But thank fuck that was ov-

“Just a couple strikes left, my dear boy,” Vlad said lovingly.

 _Go fuck yourself,_ Danny thought, but didn't even have the energy to say that.

“I especially wanted to hear your screams when you felt the pain of these strikes,” Vlad murmured, a smirk curving his lips.

Danny tensed, eyes darting as he tried to figure out what Vlad meant, then stiffened as he felt ass being raised and watched as a tentacle caresses his cock before arching menacingly above it. His eyes snapped back to Vlad, and he blanched. “No,” Danny said, his breath quickening. “No, no, no, _please,_ damn it, if this this all a plot to make me your son or whatever don't you want any damned grandchildren _-”_

A hand clamped over his mouth and Vlad chastised, “Shh, Daniel. There won't be any permanent damage… probably.”

Danny shook his head in denial and felt the tears that had just abated sting his eyes once more. He cast beseeching eyes upon Vlad, unable to speak, but the man didn't even hesitate.

“Now, scream for me.”

Danny opened his mouth, to perhaps beg, plead, or bargain, but didn't get the chance. A tentacle lashed at his nether regions, touching upon his balls and his shaft and sparks of electricity sunk into his skin, and Danny _screamed,_ a gut-wrenching howl of agony that resounded across the room. He knew, objectively, somewhere in the back of his mind that wasn't busy writhing in pain, that the strike was much lighter than the ones that had descended upon his back, but that didn't count for much as his soft cock was perhaps a hundred times more sensitive. He trembled as the tentacle arched again, and desperately pressed back against Vlad in a futile attempt to escape.

“Ten strikes left.”

One struck down, harder and more painful than the first, and then two more arched in quick succession before striking down not on his dick but on his chest and stomach, starting from the corners of his shoulders, crossing his nipples and ending right at the base of his balls, leaving an angry red 'V' shaped mark behind.

“Seven.”

In the midst of all the pain and agony and cacophony of his screams, Danny latched onto that voice and the warmth behind him as an anchor, uncaring that it was his enemy, sure that he would go mad otherwise. Two more strikes landed on him, sending blistering, burning pain down his cock.

“Five.”

He sobbed and his throat burned from the screaming but still the strikes fell. Two more lashed at him, this time targeting his balls and sending spasms through his body and causing his dick to twitch erratically.

“Three.”

Once again, two strikes fell down across his nipples, brightening the 'V' shape further, and one last strike fell across his dick. A raw, almost primal scream ripped out from the boy's throat, and his body arched for a second, before collapsing once more.

“Zero,” the voice said, and Danny would have sobbed in relief if he had the energy. Instead, the only things that could escape him was ragged, pained breathing. The tentacles lowered him a little, so that his ass wasn't as raised as before, and Danny closed his eyes, wishing for unconsciousness. Vlad gently carded through his hair, and for a moment, Danny allowed himself to pretend, that he was home asleep and it was his mother’s comforting touch he was feeling. But the tentacles that lazily snaked across his body, touching wounds and bruises and sending flares of pain across his shuddering body allowed him no such illusion.

 _Beautiful,_ Vlad thought. “What are you thinking of, little badger?” Vlad asked gently, causing Danny to open his eyes.

For a moment, Danny was silent, wondering what to say, whether to lie to please Vlad or insult him, but in the end, he could tell nothing but the truth. “I want,” he started, voice hoarse from screaming, coming out barely more than a whisper, “I want to go _home.”_ He choked on those words, barely able to get them out, and hot tears fell form his eyes. “Please, Vlad. Please just send me home. _Please.”_ Vlad would only continue to get angry if he put up a fight, but hadn't he done enough? Everything hurt, and it was only amplified by the fact that he had taken everything in his human, not ghost, form.

Vlad sighed, and tentacles manipulated Danny so that he was once more face to face with Vlad. “Silly child,” he chastised. “ _This_ is now your home.”

Danny shuddered at those words. _What a lie,_ he thought, and wondered whether Vlad even believed the words he spoke. “This could never be my home,” Danny said dully.

“What did you say, child?” Vlad asked, voice suddenly icy. The tentacles tightened their grip on Danny, making him gasp, eyes widening with fear as he registered Vlad's words. His lips parted, but no words came out, pain all too fresh in his mind for him to speak out.

“This is your home now,” Vlad hissed viciously. “Say it!”

“This-” he started but the words were caught in his throat, leaving him unable to say anything. And what could Danny say? Too afraid of the pain that was sure to follow, he couldn't deny it. Yet, too afraid of what it would mean if he affirmed those words – that this was permanent, that there was no getting out of this – he couldn't do what Vlad wanted either. His indecision cost him.

With a low growl, Vlad made an irritable gesture and tentacles jerked Danny spread eagle once more, though this time he was slightly tilted almost as if he were leaning back. Vlad tested his head on one hand then said coldly, “I had intended to give you a little more of a reprieve, but it seems you have plenty of energy. Let's start, shall we?”

Danny's eyes widened as he caught onto the meaning. “No, Vlad, please! Don't do this!” he yelled desperately as he futilely jerked against the bonds. His breaths became shallow as tentacles slithered all over his body, as one specific one slipped between the crack of his ass and tickled his perineum. “Please, Vlad, damn it, _please stop!_ ” Everything stilled with those words, and Vlad looked at him consideringly.

“I like it when you plead to me. It suits you,” Vlad said pleasantly. For a moment, Danny allowed himself to hope, to hope that Vlad would just stop this madness, that everything would go back to normal, that he could just forget this ever happened and move on with his life. “But, little badger, haven't I told you? It's too late for me to change my mind.”

 _No,_ Danny thought in denial, _this can't be happening._ But it was. The tentacle at his ass began to secrete a cool, gelatinous substance, then it pushed against his hole. Danny clenched tight as he bit back a sob, giving one last resistance, but clearly, that wasn't appreciated. Impatiently, the tentacle reared back and slammed into him, causing him to gasp and relax enough that the tentacle could enter him. Danny could feel it squirming inside him, curiously prodding his insides, and the thought made bile rise his throat. It didn't hurt – the tentacle was barely bigger than a finger – but the realization that this was real, that he was being violated like this, made him want to hurl.

“Please don't do this, Vlad. Please. Anything but this,” Danny attempted yet again despite knowing that Vlad wouldn't change his mind. He felt like a broken record, repeating the same words over and over, but what else could he do? He arched in a pointless attempt to run from the tentacle burrowing deeper into his body, but no matter what he tried, it was still there, stretching out his hole, slicking it up with that jelly like secretion, preparing him for more.

Vlad's eyes were locked on Daniel, seemingly fascinated with the sight. “Shh, Daniel,” he murmured soothingly. “Just relax, it'll only hurt more the more you struggle. Simply give in to the sensations, and lay yourself bare for me.” Every twitch the boy made, every flinch, every desperate attempt to squirm away held him captive, spellbound. Ironically, it was the boys pleads that made him remember to move on instead of simply watching that single tentacle pump in and out of the boy's ass, going deeper and deeper the longer it fucked him.

“...you weren't supposed to be like this,” the boy whispered, voice ragged and eyes wet.

Vlad arched an eyebrow. “And what was I supposed to be like?” he asked with a sneer. The boy jerked, eyes widening with fear, no doubt expecting further retribution for the comment. That look sent a thrill of pleasure through Vlad, knowing that he was the cause for the fear. “A minor comic relief villain?”

Danny shook his head, opening his mouth to speak, but Vlad was getting impatient. “Enough,” Vlad said sharply. A tentacle slithered over the boy's mouth, effectively gagging his protests. Vlad would of course remove it later, the noises and pleas the boy made were simply too delicious for him not to, but for now, he really needed to stop Daniel from distracting him. Besides, having the boy gagged and bound was a delicious sight in itself. Now, back to task. “Don't worry,” Vlad murmured, “I'll be sure to stretch you properly. You'll enjoy this.”

Danny shuddered, feeling another tentacle slip beside the original. This time the stretch was more, and bordered on uncomfortable. It felt inherently _wrong,_ the process of things going in where they usually only came out, even if the sensations they caused as they undulated within him might have been considered pleasurable in different circumstances. He wanted to struggle, to find a get out, but the tentacles were too tight, holding him in a vice grip – the only thing escaping here were his muffled cries that the gag couldn't quite hold back. Then, all of a sudden one of the tentacles pressed hard against one spot deep inside him, and Danny's eyes flew open and his mouth stretched in a gasp. Pleasure waved through his body, going straight down to his cock.

Vlad gave a chuckle. “Found it. That should make things easier.”

Make what, Danny wanted to ask, but then the tentacles slammed right into that spot, and _oh._ Danny couldn't think coherently after that, even as he noted that yet another tentacle had wiggled its way inside. And that hurt, the stretch was too much, but the pain of that contrasted against the pleasure of the his prostate stimulation, and he couldn't figure out which was greater. Despite his best efforts, he felt himself begin to harden, but even that hurt from the whipping.

Danny positively mewled as the tentacles rolled against his prostate, caressing his insides all the while. It was wrong and weird and hurt and definitely non-consensual, but it felt so, so good. Peripherally, he was almost glad for the gag now, he didn't know what he would start begging Vlad for without it.

Maybe Vlad was a mind-reader, for right after he had that thought, the tentacle covering his mouth slipped away, allowing all his moans to leave him.

“Enjoying yourself, little badger?” Vlad asked with a purr.

Danny's mind was unfocused, but he still managed to pull himself together enough to stutter out a denial. “N-no...D-don-mph!” A cry escaped him as two more tentacles entered him in quick succession. Something felt like it had torn inside him, and tears slipped down his face, because fuck, that had hurt.

“What was that, Daniel?” Vlad asked with amusement, watching with a smile as blood trickled out of his ass.

Danny's breathing was ragged. Damn it, he felt so full, it was almost hard to breathe. “T-too much…,” he whispered. They were going deeper now, he noted dazedly. Past his prostate, the tentacles burrowed deeper and deeper, past his rectum and into his intestines. Danny shuddered, “V-vlad, I c-can't.-”

“Too much? Don't be silly, my dear boy. We're only getting started,” Vlad interrupted.

“H-hurts. P-please-”

“It is supposed to hurt. This is a punishment, after all,” Vlad remarked, then smirked as Danny let out a gasp when a tentacle hit his prostate. “Though it looks to me you're enjoying it. I suppose I'll have to up the ante then, won't I?”

Danny's eyes widened in fear. “No, p-please, Vlad, y-you're going to t-tear me apa-”

“Hush, Daniel,” Vlad commanded, and ensured that command by shoving one of the larger tentacles down Danny's throat, causing him to gag. “You're stretched enough for this. You won't break. Might exacerbate the bleeding though.”

He did need Danny to relax though, currently, he was so tense, it would need a miracle for anything else to get inside Danny's ass. Thinking such, he guided a couple of tentacles to play with the boy's cock. It had hardened in the beginning, but was starting to soften again, which simply would not do. The tentacles stroked it back to full hardness and one tentacle curled tight around the base of Danny's cock, ensuring he could not come until Vlad gave the command.

Vlad took a moment to admire the view of Danny bound and helpless under his power: several pencil thin tentacles pumping in and out of his ass, the thick tentacle in the boy's mouth choking him and going down to his throat, and the teasing tentacles on his cock and balls keeping the boy between pleasure and pain.

Danny couldn't breathe. The tentacle in his mouth would go down his throat one moment, forcing him to swallow around it and blocking all his airways, before moving back and allowing him a moment to take in air in great gasping breaths before the cycle repeated again. And fuck, between the tentacles on his cock and in his ass, between the dual pain and pleasure, he didn't have moment to think at all. All he could do was fight to stay conscious as his breath was taken away from him.

The tentacles in his ass sped up, and Danny could feel more pressing in, one by one, if there was a hint of space, they squeezed in. Danny let out an unhappy whine. The stretch was far too uncomfortable, stretching him to his limits and then some, going deeper than they had any right to be. But why, then, if he hated it so much, was his cock so hard? Why did feel like if this continued, he was going to come? He couldn't even tell the difference between what hurt and what felt good anymore, all he could tell was that whatever it was, it was overwhelmingly intense. The pressure built up as tentacles pounded his prostrate, as they teased his slit and fondled his balls, building more and more, and Danny sobbed around the tentacle in his mouth, unable to articulate what he wanted.

Vlad could nonetheless understand, and gave Danny a gentle smile that was terrifyingly incongruous with the situation. The tentacle at the base of Danny's cock loosened, and Vlad commanded, “Come, Daniel,” and Danny came undone.

He let go, and with a cry, his vision went white for a moment as streaks of white erupted from his cock, splattering on the ground and the tentacles. It was without a doubt the most intense orgasm of his life, and yet, Danny couldn't quite bring himself to appreciate it. As his rectum clenched around the tentacles, it triggered their release too. They pushed deep into him, pressing against his prostate and filling him completely, and began to release a thick warm liquid inside. The one in his mouth started to release too, partially filling Danny's mouth with some sort of a bitter liquid tinged with a faint burnt taste to it before it slid into his throat and into his esophagus, blocking his breath as it secreted the liquid basically directly into his stomach.

It went on for almost an eternity, and as blackness started to creep into vision, Danny welcomed it. Surely, it had to be over now, right? Vlad had to be done, didn't he? It was over, it had to be – and the thought filled Danny with more relief than he thought possible. It had to be over, and then everything had to go back to normal, right?..right?

Just as he was about to fall unconscious, the tentacle slid out of his mouth, sending him into a coughing fit as he struggled to regain his breath. His vision swam, and could vaguely hear Vlad telling him to take it easy. Despite himself, a hysterical bark of laughter escaped him. Vlad would be one to tell someone to take it easy right after torturing them, wouldn't he?

As he regained his senses, an odd sensation greeted him – like the one he got after eating a slice too many pizzas, when his stomach got uncomfortably full. With a sinking feeling, he focused his feeling downwards. His stomach was distended, not too much, but nonetheless clearly visible, and unlike the tentacle in his mouth, the ones in his ass were still there. All the other tenacles had relaxed their hold on him, though they remained loosely around him still.

Danny swallowed, tasting that sticky, sweet substance at the back of his throat, and looked up at Vlad. _What's he planning now?_ Danny thought, searching Vlad's expression for a hint, but the man's face was inscrutable.

“Have you recovered yet, Daniel?” Vlad mused.

“I just got thoroughly fucked for the first time in my life, unwillingly might I add, by bloody tentacles to top it off, all while my pedophile fifty year old arch-nemesis watched, and I'm still tangled up in the tentacles! How the hell do you think I can recover in such a short time, you fucking fruitloop?” _w_ as what Danny wanted to say, but that would both require too much energy and would probably set Vlad off like the fruitloop he was. Instead, he gave Vlad a look that he hoped thoroughly proclaimed, 'I'm dead inside, and just waiting for the moment I turn dead outside too.'

Vlad eyed him critically for a moment, then decided, “Mm. You've recovered enough. Now for the even more fun part.”

Danny froze, eyes going wide. “W-what?” he asked hoarsely, throat sore.

Vlad's lips curled into a cruel smile. “Oh dear child, you didn't think it was over yet, did you?”

Danny bolted. Or tried to at any rate. He didn't get very far, or even get up, considering his body was dead tired and still tangled up in the tentacles. Nonetheless, he made a valiant effort to scramble away, but all it got him was a laugh from Vlad.

“Silly little badger. There is no escape here, remember?” Vlad said with a tone that could have been called loving.

“No,” Danny gasped, trembling and struggling to get out. “No.” But words were useless. The tentacles tightened their hold on him, and Danny could no longer make any movements beyond trembling. “Nononono _no._ Don't do that again, please, Vlad-”

“Oh, it'll be a little different from that. It'll be more exciting, I assure you,” Vlad said with a twisted smile.

He couldn't breathe. “Please, Vlad, don't do this, _please–”_

“I told you, didn't I? That you would have to beg to be beside me?” Vlad interrupted. “Ready to beg to be mine, yet, Daniel?”

He hesitated only a moment, but it's not like agreeing to Vlad's apprentice or whatever had to be forever, right? “Then, please, Vlad, please spirit me away to your castle and turn me into a mini-version of you or whatever, just _stop_ this, please. I'll be yours. So please...”

“I'd tell you to beg without the sarcasm but I think you actually mean what you say,” Vlad remarked, then continued, “I'd say that's enough for me to consider stopping,” here Vlad paused for a moment to watch the hope rise in Danny's eyes, before he ruthlessly crushed it, “ _After_ we get done with this.”

“No,”Danny shook his head in denial. “No, don't, no, I can't–”

“Honestly, Daniel. This is your own fault, you know. Had you agreed to be mine from the beginning, you wouldn't be suffering like this now, dear child,” Vlad chided gently, and the tentacles brought Danny forward back into that position where he was back onto his back with his head on Vlad's lap. The tentacles secured his arms behind him this time, and his feet were bound to this thighs and lifted up.

“I can't take this, Vlad,” Danny whispered brokenly.

Vlad smiled down on him, and brushed a comforting hand over Danny's hair. “I know you can't. It's going to be wonderful watching you break,” he said calmly, and a tentacle slid around Danny's mouth when he opened it in denial. “No more protests, Daniel. Give in to me, and everything will be okay.”

Nothing was okay. Nothing would ever be okay again. Danny closed his eyes, and desperately tried to pretend this wasn't real. This couldn't be real. It had to be a bad dream, right? But everything felt too real – his harsh breathing, the pain and aches permeating his body, the way his body felt too bloated, the slimy grip of the tentacles holding him prisoner, and the horrifying fear of _no escape–_ and he couldn't deny the truth, he couldn't pretend.

“Relax, little badger,” Vlad murmured as two tentacles flicked Danny's nipples, making him yelp. They were quite sensitive from the earlier whipping, just a simple caress from the tentacles had him trying to arch away. Two tentacles approached them, and Danny noticed that they seemed to have openings on the end. Instead of simply touching or flicking, they encircled his erect nubs, and then _sucked._

“Ngh!” a moan escaped Danny at the unexpected suction. It hurt, but at the same time the warmth of the inside of the tentacle felt like a balm upon his injuries. It was a sharp pain that increased and decreased with the suction. The inside of it wasn't smooth, but rather seemed to have ridges that he could feel quite clearly. He squirmed, trying to escape the intensity, but that only increased the effects. And despite himself, he felt himself harden.

He was quickly distracted from that by a resuming of movement of the tentacles inside his ass. He tensed, expecting the quick pumping from before but they only moved languidly, flexing and stretching with an occasional brush against his prostate. His eyes furrowed in confusion, but he didn't get time to contemplate the change as he felt a tentacle push into his slit.

With a growing horror he watched it wiggle under his skin. “MPH! Mnn hmnph!” he protested vehemently with renewed vigor, trying to pull away, but his struggles stilled all too easily under the tentacles hold. Other ones joined in, curling around and caressing his balls, sending flares of pleasure and pain, and like before, one curled around the base of his cock.

“A curious sensation, is it not?” Vlad murmured, eyes hungry. “The process of something going inside your penis. Sounding, it's called.”

 _If you're so curious about it, do it to yourself! Not unwilling test subjects!_ Danny shrieked in his mind. He shuddered, feeling a burning sensation as it worked its way up. This was wrong on so many levels, Danny didn't even know where to start. The tentacle was tiny, barely smaller than the size of a charging cord, and yet his cock felt so stuffed already. It began to drag out, scraping against his skin, and Danny gagged at the sensation. It had almost backed entirely out of his slit when it snapped back inside with a vengeance, eliciting a startled whine from Danny.

Before his whine could even end, a shock traveled down into both his nipples, causing him to arch reflexively and scream. It wasn't that strong, but for a moment, Danny's mind leaped back to the memory of the vicious whipping he had before, and he trembled. But despite his tenseness, nothing else followed. Just the suction on his nubs, the slow undulations of the tentacles in his ass, and the repetitive motion of the tentacle in his dick.

Vlad laughed. “You have no idea how adorable right now, Daniel. Your reaction was priceless.” He cupped Danny's face with a hand, tilting it up towards him.

 _Adorable, he says,_ Danny thought incredulously. He was a fucking mess, absolutely wrecked, and they knew it. Danny shivered as Vlad traced a finger over his lips, but found himself arching towards it. The soft touch felt foreign after all the abuse his body had suffered, and his body craved it even if he was perfectly aware that it was because of Vlad he had been hurt in the first place.

The tentacle sounding him went deep, and this time it didn't back out. It stayed, squirming and shifting inside, pushing, as if searching for something. Danny shifted uneasily, wondering how deep in it could go.

“Do you know, little badger,” Vlad started, and Danny's wary eyes flicked up to him, “That, via sounding, your prostrate can be directly stimulated?”

Danny tensed, and at moment, the tentacle inside is cock must have found whatever it was looking for, for it slid deeper inside easily, and then pushed against something that made Danny's vision white out in pure bliss and his mouth open in a desperate scream before it pulled away, allowing him to slump tonelessly into the tentacles hold. His cock, however was still painfully hard. Panting, he blinked dazedly. Thankfully, the gag slipped out of his mouth, allowing him to breathe freely.

Vlad made a noise of interest. “You came dry. I hadn't expected that. I wonder what would happen if I shocked it?”

Danny's eyes widened in terror. “D-don't. P-please,” he croaked.

Vlad only smiled consideringly. “I'll think on it.”

The tentacles in his ass shifted, and Danny's brief reprieve was over. Tentacles slipped out until there were only a few remaining, which began to press outward, stretching his rectum and causing his hole to gape. Cum from the earlier release began to drip down. Danny let out an unhappy whine at the uncomfortable sensation. “What–” he started to ask but then broke off, unable to articulate his question properly due to a renewed movement in the tentacles encircling his cock and nipples.

He was not so distracted, however, so as to not notice the ominous looking large tentacle approaching his ass. It was wider than a fist, and only slightly tapered at the end. His breath caught, and he gasped shakily, “V-vlad.”

Vlad smiled down at him. “Yes, dear child?”

“Is that… ah, g-going i-in me?” Danny asked shakily.

Vlad looked pleased. “Smart boy. I knew you had to have a brain in there somewhere.”

Danny started hyperventilating. That couldn't fit in him, no way. Fuck, was this how he was going to die? Skewered by a tentacle up his ass? What would they even say at his funeral? _Daniel Fenton, died at fourteen. Always complained about people with sticks up their asses, died due to a tentacle up his. If only he had stuck a stick up his ass like he was being peer pressured to, perhaps he would still be with us today._ He could vaguely hear Vlad telling him to breathe, but he was too busy, _oh, worrying_ about dying such an undignified death to worry about something unimportant as breathing. A tentacle around his neck tightened, and something slid inside his mouth, hitting the back of throat before slipping down, not into his esophagus, but into his windpipe.

As air was breathed into him, and slowly, Danny's head calmed. The tentacle didn't let him breathe at his own pace. Between the one in his mouth and the one around his neck, they controlled his breathing rate. _And I'm gagged again,_ Danny thought, hysteria still tinging his thoughts. _Now he won't even let me breathe on my own._

“Really, Daniel, it's not as if I'm going to kill you. I do know what I'm doing, dear child,” Vlad said, exasperated.

 _No, you're only going rape me again, like that's any better,_ Danny thought bitterly, wishing he had the strength to deny the warmth of Vlad's fingers carding through his hair.

“And do try not to have another panic attack. I do want you aware for this, dear child,” Vlad added.

Danny tensed, and his eyes flickered downward, where the large tentacle lay waiting to enter him. His hole was being held stretched open by the smaller tentacles, and the large one needed no other encouragement to enter. It pushed at his entrance, and for a moment, Danny was convinced there was no way it could go in. Then it reared back before slamming into his entrance. It garnered a grunt from Danny, and with a squelch, slid into his hole.

Danny keened, a sharp noise, and watched with horrified fascination as the tentacle struggled to get in deeper. If it weren't for the air being pumped in and out of him via the tentacle, he was sure he would have started hyperventilating again. His hole clenched tight around the tentacle, trying to get the intruder out, but all it accomplished was keeping the tentacle locked inside. The sensation was overwhelming, it pressed and rubber against his walls just so, sending mixed signals to Danny's brain that he couldn't be bothered to figure out.

“It's almost a miracle that you're still so tight after all that stretching. You do love making my job difficult, don't you?” Vlad remarked.

The smaller tentacles inside him helped stretch out his inner walls, and the larger one sunk another two inches deeper into him. “Mph!” Danny let out a muffled yell at the burst of pain it caused. Hell, how much deeper was Vlad going to shove it in him? He already felt so stuffed. “I can't take this,” he tried to speak around the makeshift gag, but his words didn't reach. They only elicited an absentminded pat on his head from Vlad, whose eyes were focused on his ass.

The tentacles began to secrete some sort of a liquid, which further slicked his insides and allowed more to enter. However the large tentacle moved backwards instead, before shoving itself deep into Danny's rectum and at the same time, the tiny tentacles in Danny's cock once more reached deeper to press against his prostate. Danny screamed, seeing spots dance across his visions. He trembled, acutely feeling his insides spasm around the tentacle. There was a constant pressure against his prostate from both his ass due to the sheer size of the tentacle making it impossible for it not press against it and in his cock, where the tentacle had not retreated but instead kept brushing against it with varying intensity.

“Ngh, ngh, ngh!” He couldn't take this. Gasps and whines and tiny screams escaped him – it was too much. Too much sensation, too much feeling, too intense. The tentacle in his ass just keep pressing inwards, determined to get further inside, a constant pressure he couldn't get away from. He felt high strung, on the edge of release but not quite reaching it. Dimly he noted with horror the growing the growing bulge in his stomach. He could see it moving and squirming under his skin, could feel his insides being rearranged to accommodate the unwelcome intruder.

He couldn't take this, and the overwhelming situation made him start to black out, despite the steady supply of air to his lungs. Danny didn't deny it, he wanted to get away from reality, to just rest so that he could pretend everything would be okay when he woke up, but Vlad denied him even that. A volt of electricity into his nipples had him jolting into awareness, fear and adrenaline rushing through.

“I said, little badger, that I want you aware for this,” Vlad chided, his voice hard.

Danny sobbed, tears streaming down the sides of his face and babbling pleas through the gag, but Vlad didn't relent.

“Shh, dear child. The best part is starting,” Vlad hushed, a smile gracing his lips, and Danny felt his dread grow even as his tears continued to fall. If Vlad was excited about it, it had to be terrible. He shuddered, then directed his blurred gaze downwards.

The large tentacle had stopped moving, settling in, and so had all the smaller ones. Everything seemed to be waiting, even the sound of Danny's muffled sobs had quietened. Everything… was still.

He looked down, and couldn't avert his gaze. The large tentacle seemed to… pulse, for a lack of a better word. It stretched out from his ass, like a tube, and part of it bulged. He couldn't move. The bulge was approaching him, approaching his entrance, and he was frozen, numb in horror.

Vlad let out a soft exhale, a contended sigh.

 _It can't fit,_ Danny thought blankly. _I'm going to die. I'm going to die, split open by some weird tentacle egg. It was nice knowing you, life. Actually, no, not really, it could've been way nicer, but goodbye anyway._ The bulge had reached his entrance, and the only thing that kept him breathing was the air being pumped into his lungs. It pressed, and for a split second, it looked like it wouldn't be able to break through. But it entered, stretching his anus wide open, until it slid smoothly inside after the halfway point. Danny's mouth was still open in a soundless scream as it slid further and further in until it exited out of the tentacle and deep into his insides. He breathed in deeply, and numbly watched the new bulge in his stomach.

“And now for the rest,” Vlad said eagerly.

 _The rest?_ Danny thought faintly, then noticed the several bulges in the tentacle. _No,_ he thought, and must have made some noise of distress because the next thing he knew, Vlad was chuckling and comfortingly carding his fingers through his hair.

Relishing in the look of horror in Danny's eyes, Vlad said, “They're all going to go in you, dear child, and your stomach will swell so wondrously. Why, one would even think you had gone and knocked yourself up just like a common whore.”

Danny broke. He had suffered so much already, and the knowledge that it wouldn't end yet was the breaking point. Tears streamed down his face uncontrollably, his breath hitched despite the artificial breathing machine, and he stopped fighting. There was nothing he could, nothing except just lie there – a quivering, trembling, shuddering helpless mess – and take it. He fell apart in his archenemy's arms, on a mass of tentacles that assaulted him mercilessly, under a face that smiled so gently but held nothing but cruelty beneath.

Everything was in motion once more. The eggs entered him one by one, always struggling around the widest point but nonetheless entering him with a squelch at last. The smaller tentacles were moving too, coaxing the eggs down the main tentacle and then pushing the egg deeper inside him. His cock they caressed, flicking lightly at his balls, and the tiny tentacle in his cock pumped up and down, fucking his cock in slow, languid movements that always ended with it brushing his prostate. Moans and groans, pain and pleasure, sobs and choked breaths all blurred together till he couldn't tell up from down.

He was full. He was so, so full. He was sure he'd never get an appetite again with the sheer of stuff he had up his ass now. The outline of the eggs were clearly visible on his stomach, which was was being stretched to his limits. He wondered how deep they were in him. Had they filled his large intestine yet? Would he even be able to walk after this? He doubted it.

Suddenly, the large tentacle began to drag out, eliciting a sharp cry from Danny. Gentle thumbs brushed away the tears in a mockery of comfort. “Just a little further, little badger. You've done so well so far.”

And yet, he couldn't find himself to find comfort in those words. Who knew what Vlad had planned after after this?

“Three,” Vlad counted down. It entered Danny with some difficulty, sliding out twice before finally settling, so stuffed was he.

“Two.” The tentacle dragged itself further out, causing Danny to whine. _No more,_ he wanted to protest. _I'm going to burst._ Again, it had difficulty going in, and it wasn't until the smaller tentacles had wiggled out that it managed to go in. _Please, no more._

“Just one more, dear boy,” Vlad murmured. The tentacle in Danny's cock brushed his prostate, and he shuddered. He had to be too full. It couldn't enter. The tentacle retreated further until in was just past his opening. By now, is breaths were shallow, since just breathing put pressure on his stomach, on the eggs. “Breathe out, child,” Vlad commanded, and Danny had no choice but to comply. During the exhale, the tentacle tensed and pushed the last one inside in one great heave, further pushing the breath out of Danny. Thankfully, or not so thankfully, the tentacle in his mouth breathed sweet air into him, making sure he wouldn't black out.

“Good boy,” Vlad praised, petting his hair. “Just a little more, now.”

In his cock, the tentacle pressed uncomfortably against his prostate, eliciting sharp whines from Danny, before a jolt of electricity hit his prostate and both his nipples. Danny's vision went white, and all he was aware of was otherwise a sharp pain in his ass as the large tentacle popped out and the searing mix of pain and pleasure in his cock. The wave seemed to last for an eternity, leaving him suspended in the intensity of it. Slowly, awareness came back, and he realized he must have come if he went by the streaks of white on his thighs and the softening of his cock.

But hallelujah, the tentacles were shrinking. As his vision cleared, he became aware he was now on the floor between Vlad's legs, who had transformed back into a human and was now contentedly petting his hair. His whole body was twitching and spasming after the intense shock. Despite himself, his vision dragged downwards. His hole, he could feel twitching, trying desperately to close, but that was an impossible endeavor. And his stomach… Danny could feel another panic attack coming on as he looked at it. It was so bloated he looked six months pregnant, with the lumps quite visible. There was no going back to normality after this.

“Do I need to get out the ventilator tentacle?” Vlad asked casually.

 _No._ With a bit of a struggle Danny twisted himself over so that he was faced downwards, supporting himself with his trembling arms. His stomach's weight dragged him down, and he nearly lost his balance more than once. But hell, now that the tentacles were gone, he'd do near anything to keep them away. Gritting his teeth, he placed a hand on Vlad's knees and dragged himself forward. With ragged breathing, he rasped out, throat sore, “Please… make me… yours...”

“What was that, little badger?” Vlad asked, but Danny could hear the smug edge to his tone.

Nonetheless, he bowed his his head, and repeated, “Please, m-make me yours… I'm begging you… Please. Claim me... Please, Vlad… I n-need you… to be by y-your side… P-please, just make me y-yours, Vlad… Please… Please… Please...”

“Why, Daniel,” Vlad cooed. “Are you telling me you're willingly on your knees before me?”

Danny swallowed. “Yes,” he whispered, hating himself, then said more loudly, “Yes.”

Vlad made an interested noise, then commanded, “Stay still, Daniel.”

Daniel tensed, and tried to imitate a statue. True statue-like non-movement was beyond him, but he nonetheless made a valiant effort not to move. He watched as one of Vlad's feet rise, his heart pounding as it stopped right before his stomach. He gripped Vlad's other knee tightly, and let out a choked cry as it pressed into his stomach. _Oh hell,_ he thought faintly, feeling the eggs shift inside him. His arms shook, but he didn't dare move.

“Does that hurt, Daniel?” Vlad asked, curiosity staining his tone.

Danny whimpered. “...Yes.”

Vlad pressed his foot. “Then remember that pain, Daniel. I do like you child, so I've gone a little easy on you, but anger me and I'll have no compunctions doing the same to your little friends. And I won't be holding back them like I've held back for you, dear child. Is that clear?” he asked sternly.

Danny choked back a sob. “Crystal,” he whispered.

“Look at me when you answer.”

With effort, Danny lifted his head, and let his tired wet blue eyes meet Vlad's triumphant ones. “It's clear.”

“Good. You may move now,” Vlad replied, moving his foot.

Danny's arms buckled, and he started to fall. Before he could hit the ground though, Vlad's strong arms caught him and held him up. “Move forward, Daniel,” he ordered, and Danny tersely shuffled forward, grimacing all the while.

Vlad held out a hand, and a water bottle flew into it. Danny flinched at the sudden movement, remembering acutely the reason he was stuck here. He couldn't use his powers. A sudden touch to his lips brought him out of his thoughts, and caused him to violently jerk his head back. He met Vlad's arched eyebrow and saw the uncapped water bottle. _Oh,_ he thought, and wondered whether every time would be like this now.

“Drink,” Vlad said gently something like knowing in his eyes, bringing the bottle to Danny's lips again. Danny hesitated only a moment, then opened his parched lips. Vlad tilted the bottle, and blessed, cool water entered Danny's throat. Despite his earlier fears of not having an appetite, he had no problem gulping the water down, uncaring both that it was his arch nemesis feeding it to him and that in his haste, water spilled down the sides of his mouth, trailing down the sides of his face and neck before dripping onto his bare chest.

All too soon, it ended, and it was only then that Danny became aware of the Vlad's intense gaze on him. A shiver of fear went down his spine, and it only intensified when Vlad suddenly lifted him onto his lap so that Danny's legs fell around him and they were chest to chest. Danny breathing quickened, and almost unconsciously he blurted out, “Please, no, Vlad, _please don't–”_

“It's alright, Daniel. I won't be doing anything more to you today. Shh, it's alright,” Vlad soothed, embracing him. Danny only became aware that he had started crying again when Vlad brushed them away.

“It's okay, Daniel. You're okay. You're safe,” Vlad repeated, holding the child in his arms and gently brushing the nonbruised areas on his back.

And despite himself, Danny began to calm with the words, his cries fading down to hiccups. It was wrong, Vlad was the one who had hurt him in the first place, but he said he wouldn't hurt him anymore, and that had to count for something, right?

“Calm yet, little badger?” Vlad asked softly.

Danny didn't answer, but instead clenched the fabric of Vlad's shirt more tightly and further buried his face in Vlad shoulder, unwilling to let go of the sudden warmth the man was showing him.

Vlad sighed. “Alright, Daniel, we can stay like this for a while, but after that, I need to treat your wounds properly, alright? Wouldn't do for them to get infected. The eggs will go out tomorrow.”

Danny relaxed, well, as much as he could with his stomach in the way. His head lay in the crook of Vlad's shoulder, and his arms encircled Vlad. Vlad had levitated a cream of some sort over to him, and had started applying it onto Danny's back, soothingly rubbing the bruise cream onto Danny's abused skin. Vlad had started with his back, and from that to his shoulders and neck, where there were vivid bruises from where the tentacles had choked him, to his butt cheeks. Danny had tensed when Vlad had dragged a finger down the crack of his ass, but Vlad hadn't lingered long, thankfully. He only circled around his perineum thrice before moving on to other, safer, areas. It was strange, Danny reflected, that he could go from wanting to be as far from this man as possible to seeking comfort in his arms. The cream felt absolutely wonderful against his skin though it had stung slightly at first, and he positively melted under Vlad's care. Then again, Danny mused, he'd prefer this over the alternative. He could handle the care and comfort, but the tentacles? No way in hell.

“Alright, we're almost done here. Stay still now, little badger,” Vlad said, breaking him out of his thoughts. Danny tensed as a hand touched his cock, but didn't have the energy to move. Vlad strokes his soft cock and balls with the cream, and… it surprisingly felt nice. Nothing like the painfully confusing touches of before. Nonetheless, when Vlad stopped, Danny let out a soft exhale in relief.

“I'm going to take you to the bed now to treat the other injuries, alright?” Vlad told Danny.

Danny's grip tightened again before he relaxed it. “Okay,” he whispered into Vlad's ear.

Vlad gave a comforting squeeze to his shoulder before he fluidly stood up with Danny, shifting to carry him bridal style to decrease the pressure on his stomach. The bed wasn't far away, and they made it there in a few steps. Vlad laid Danny down, who let out a hiss as the sheets touched his back. Wordlessly, Vlad sat beside Danny and began to apply the cream in other bruised areas on Danny's skin, where the tentacles had bound him a little too tight, where the he had been hit during the whipping, and where he had been hurt during their initial fight.

“Vlad?” Danny broke the comfortable silence they had with more than a little apprehension, but he needed this.

“Yes, little badger?” Vlad replied, pausing in where he was applying the cream to Danny's hand.

Danny swallowed, then asked hesitantly, “Can I… ask you for something?”

Vlad arched an eyebrow, and then resumed his task. “You can ask, dear child, but whether I fulfill it is an entirely different matter.”

After a pause, Danny said quietly, “Then, please, Vlad, don't touch my family. Don't hurt them, Vlad, please.”

Vlad faltered, and pressed his hands just a little too hard into Danny, eliciting a sharp hiss from the boy. He sighed. “Even now, you try to be a hero.”

Danny tensed, warily eyeing Vlad.

“You are stuck here, child. I could kill them, hurt them, and you couldn't do anything about it. I could do it and _lie_ to you and you wouldn't know it. Child, I could have even killed them already, did you think of that?”

“You wouldn–” Danny cut off short. _You wouldn't,_ he had been about to say. But he would've said the same thing about Vlad raping him, and look where he was now. “No,” Danny denied in a whisper, eyes wide in fear and breath quickening. “No, nono _nonoo–”_

“Calm down, Daniel, I haven't touched them yet,” Vlad said irritably, levitating away the cream in a huff.

Danny looked at him with wide eyes. “You just _said–”_

“I haven't. I said I could have killed them, not that I _had._ Don't you think I'd have gloated about it if I had?” Vlad replied, still annoyed as he levitated another object to him. “And regardless of what I say, you have no choice but to believe me. I control you, Daniel, not the other way around. I will do whatever I like with your family.”

Danny swallowed down a lump in his throat. He had ruined the atmosphere they had, and possibly set Vlad off on his parents. He had messed up. “I… I'm sorry,” he said softly, not quite sure what he was apologizing for, but feeling like it was needed.

Vlad made a little discontented noise, then slipped something soft under his rump. Danny's eyes darted upwards, and he blinked. _Please tell me that's not what I think it is._ “Is that–”

“It's a diaper. I did wreck your holes quite thoroughly, Daniel,” Vlad answered bluntly as he briskly attached the ends, causing Danny to flinch. “There will be leakage during the night.”

Danny would have protested that it was humiliating, but he didn't since he couldn't decide whether wearing a diaper was more humiliating than being raped by tentacles. Instead, all that escaped him was a quiet, dejected, “Oh.”

Something in his tone must have gotten to Vlad, because when he spoke next, his tone was much softer, “It won't be for long, little badger,” he said tenderly, brushing Danny's hair out of his face. Gently he leaned in and placed his lips to Danny's.

The boy in question stilled at the unexpected contact. He didn't try moving out of the away, wary of enticing Vlad's anger, but he certainly didn't reciprocate either. He simply remained as rigid as a board throughout it. The kiss itself was chaste, soft, and undemanding. It was a sweet kiss, one that could have been called nice or even pleasant under other circumstances, but Danny still couldn't bring himself to relax under it.. This was the first time Vlad himself had touched him so directly instead of using the tentacles, and he wasn't sure how to feel about it.

The lips left and Vlad let out a disappointed sigh. Danny tried not to feel ashamed of himself.

“Time to rest, little badger,” Vlad murmured, sliding in next to Danny. He lazily levitated the covers over them. He rolled Danny over onto his side and tucked the boy's head into the crook of his neck as he warped a possessive arm around him. “Goodnight, Daniel.”

“Night,” Danny echoed dully, but he did not close his eyes.

…

…

…

Hours passed, and still Danny did not sleep. He could not sleep, despite his bone tired weariness, despite his desire for a respite and to forget. He couldn't sleep, not with the man who had raped him at his back, even if the same man had held him and comforted him afterwords.

He slid out of the hold, and stepped unsteadily onto the ground. It took a few unsteady steps for him to find his balance, but after that, he looked around the room, searching for something, anything that he could use. For what, he didn't know, but he needed to find something. There was a chest of drawers to his right, and he reached it without too much issue. He paused, hesitating, and listened. Vlad's breathing was still deep and even.

He opened one at random, and froze. There were… knives there. Of every size and shape, and he picked up one that looked particularly sharp. He could kill Vlad with this, he thought. Vlad was asleep, he wouldn't be able to go intangible fast enough to avoid it.

Or… he could kill himself. No more pain. No more hurt. No more caring. No more being stuck here for possibly eternity. That… currently sounded a little like heaven.

But the question was, did he want revenge first? Did he care enough about that?

Danny swallowed, making his choice, then raised the knife with trembling fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent basically a year writing this and it's still not beta read. That will most likely be fixed in the future. It was written in bits and pieces, which is the reason for the inconsistent POV in it. I could have fixed it, but you'll are here for porn, not literature, so I'll just leave it for the future. The far, far, future.  
> So yeah. Let me know your thoughts. If I've traumatized you too much. If you want more.  
> The ending is intentionally left open ended, it's up to you to decide whether Danny chose to kill Vlad and therefore trapped himself in who knows where, or chose to kill himself. Unless I decide to do a second chapter (i have ideas and quite frankly that scares me), where we'll see where this goes.  
> Also, if you're a fan of the Rise of the Guardians (and even if you're not), I recommend you check out not_poignant's The Golden Age That Never Was (https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782056) and Shadows and Light(https://archiveofourown.org/series/42417). It's mostly plot, but the smut scenes are awesome ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down.
> 
> Danny: Intangibility exists for a reason, bastard.
> 
> Vlad: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Danny: ...Go away, fruitloop.
> 
> Vlad: bursts into manly tears and runs off.
> 
> Danny: Wait, no, come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented, left a kudos, bookmarked it, or just came back to reread it last chapter ^_^ you ppl are amazing~  
> I'm not entirely certain I like Danny's and Vlad's characterizations in this chapter, but it was getting pretty long, so I decided, what the heck, I'd post it.  
> Some justification: Vlad is less trigger happy cuz he's basically claimed Danny at this point, and he becomes cautious due to the events that happen in the first scene, so he's slightly less prone to violence.  
> Danny, on the other hand, has been continuously hurt and has gotten no reprieve from Vlad, and is emotionally wrung out. Which is why he acts the way he does. Given time, he could recover, but Vlad's not really giving him enough.

CRASH!

The knife went flying, jerked out of Danny's shaking hands by an enraged Vlad, causing tiny rivulets of blood to start dripping from his hands.

“What on earth do you think you're doing, little badger?” Vlad asked, and his voice was so, so cold. His eyes burned as he tightly gripped Danny's shoulders.

Danny went weak kneed, and had it not been for Vlad's hands clutching him so tightly, he was sure to have collapsed. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out except a distressed noise.

“Answer me!” Vlad demanded, shaking Danny, but that only increased the queasiness in his stomach, making his sway on his feet.

At last, Danny found his words. He rasped, voice barely above a whisper, “...Haven't you done enough, Vlad? Just let this end. Let me end this. I –I can't–” Danny's voice broke, and took a long shuddering breath. But he couldn't hold back the tears. They cascaded down his face, salty water streaming down, but he couldn't even find the strength to sob. He slumped in Vlad's hold, shallow breaths escaping him. A litany of incoherent pleas escaped with them, “I'm sorry –let this end –I can't –please, let me go, Vlad –I'm sorry, so please–Anything but this –no more, please Vlad, no more –kill me, I'm begging you,  _please-"_

For once, Vlad seemed at a loss for words, a bewildered, confused look on his face. Danny numbly wondered if he had even thought Danny desperate enough to try something so drastic like taking his life. As he babbled whispers that he couldn't even hear, Vlad's grip on him loosened until Danny's knees gave out. With a cry, the loudest noise to have escaped him so far, Danny crashed to the floor, the eggs sloshing uncomfortably inside him as he did so, causing him further pain. He whimpered, and curled into himself as much as he could, his hands adding smeared streaks of blood to his body as he dragged them up.

“I want to die. Please, let me die,” Danny whispered, and a strange look appeared on Vlad's face as his eyes flickered between where the knife had landed and where Danny lay. It was an unfamiliar look, one that Danny couldn't quite identify, one that appeared wholly incongruous on Vlad's face–

Fear.

Danny froze, and everything else faded away. The pain and aches of his body, the pressing sensation of too much in his stomach, the coldness of the floor, the monster in front of him –everything else no longer mattered. Because, _that,_ right there, in the Vlad's eyes, was fear. Danny, had, by some miracle, despite his utter helplessness, managed to make Vlad _afraid._

“You will do no such thing, child,” Vlad spat at he crouched down, eyes burning with anger. “You are mine, you hear me? Mine!”

But the words didn't reach Danny, for behind the anger, the fear was still there in Vlad's eyes, lurking. With wonder, Danny whispered, “You're scared.” Then louder, with his lips twitching into the beginning of smile, “You're actually scared.”

With a snarl, Vlad slammed a fist next to Danny's head, cracking the stone. But the halfa didn't even flinch, much less lose his smile. An unnatural calm had taken over Danny, pushing his fears down deep into his mind until Danny couldn't sense them anymore. Because right now, Danny was the one with power, and it sent just enough of a rush through him. He, Danny, had made Vlad scared, and that gave him power over the other man. And if he had power, he was supposed to fight back. 

“You're afraid,” Danny repeated calmly, almost nonchalantly. “You're afraid that I'll die. That I'll kill myself, and you won't be here to stop me. You can't be with me here twenty-four seven after all.” Vlad wasn't afraid of Danny attacking him, no – that idea was laughable considering how easily Vlad had subdued him – but he was actually afraid – really afraid, if Danny went by the sheer anger the man was radiating and the trembling of his hand – of losing Danny.

It was… strange to realize that the man might actually care about him in his own, twisted way, and it might have left Danny with mixed feelings before. But not now. Now, the only thing he could recognize was that there was something for him to take advantage of. Something he could use to claw his way back up, to gain himself leverage.

“You idiotic child! I could keep you locked in a cage, unable to move even an inch if I left you alone. You will not die. You are not allowed to die. You're finally mine, you think I'd let you leave so easily? Try something like that again, and your little friends and family will suffer for it, boy,” Vlad snarled, dragging Danny up by his neck.

Danny blinked at him, waiting for the man to finish, uncaring of the hand around his neck. His hands hung unmoving at his sides, dripping droplets of blood to the ground below. He then pointed out in a far too reasonable tone, “But I don't know if you've killed them already or what. You could get mad at me and claim you've hurt them, but how will I know if you've done it before or after? How will I know if you've done it as a punishment to me or just because? After all, you could lie to me and I wouldn't know it,” Danny threw Vlad's words from last night back at him.

“That doesn't change the fact that I can and will hurt whoever I want, boy,” Vlad hissed, tightening his hold.

“Yes it does,” Danny said quietly, as he felt the hand tighten. “Because if you don't show me, continuously, for as long as I'm here, substantial proof that my friends and family are safe, then I'll kill myself. You can try all you want to stop me, but no one is infallible, Vlad, and you'll slip up eventually. And when you do, Vlad, you'll lose me. Forever. And if I'm dead, you know, I won't exactly be capable of caring about anything anymore, you know?” He couldn't breath properly anymore, and he was starting to feel dizzy. And yet, Danny still could bring himself to care. All he was focused on was his goal.

The hand clenched tighter around his neck, cutting off precious air, and still, Danny continued, unfazed, “Please, Vlad. I need this. Just show me proof that they're okay, that they're alive, and I won't kill myself. Please.”

Darkness crept into his vision, and Danny wondered whether he had pissed off Vlad enough to make the man kill him. Oh well. It might not have been the ending he had been looking for, but it was still an end, right? An end to this madness, and maybe things would start making sense again.

He smiled without it reaching it his eyes, and gasped out one last time. “Do it, Vlad… Then... I'll… forever...be–”

Blackness took over Daniel, silencing him, and it was only then that Vlad released his hold, catching the unconscious boy as he fell. He stared at the small child in his arms, an undecipherable look on his face. What had he been trying to say? Vlad wondered. _'I'll forever be free'_ or  _'I'll forever be yours'_? Which did Daniel desire more? To be dead and free of Vlad, or to be bound by Vlad and assured of his family's safety? Before, Vlad was sure Daniel, being the hero he was, would do anything to ensure his family's safety. But now... did he really hate Vlad enough to choose death over him? Over his family?

Vlad grimaced. Waking up to see Danny with the knife had been an eyeopener. And regardless of what Danny had been trying to say, Vlad had work to do.

With a sigh, he got out the bruise cream and bandages.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he had slept, but Danny was sure it hadn't been enough. And yet, at the first hint of wakefulness, he still forced his eyes open. Something in him still prayed that it had all been a dream, but a quick glance assured him that the events of last night were entirely real. He let out a curse, and had to stop himself from sinking back into the covers.

Instead, he took in a deep breath – he was still here, and alive. Not dead. So Vlad had, for whatever reason, decided to let him live, and Danny would have to deal with it. If he killed himself, Vlad _would_ take it out on others, so he couldn't, and yet; if Vlad hurt or killed anyone else, Danny would kill himself. Apparently, Danny's death was enough of a threat to get Vlad to back off, like the man actually cared. _What a fucking damned miracle,_ he thought bitterly. Couldn't Vlad have cared enough not to have ra-hurt him too?

Speaking of which, where was Vlad anyway? Danny's eyes darted around. Huh, not here. Danny didn't let himself wonder about the reasons why, but thank goodness for that. Fuck what he said, there had to be a way out of here, and Danny would find it. Grunting he gingerly pulled himself up on the bed. His body felt sore, and tender, particularly his back, but overall, it was in a better condition than expected. He cautiously flexed his bandaged hand. It was little sore, but it didn't hurt much. Weird. He took off both it and the ones around his neck. There wasn't a single scar. Even with his ghostly powers speeding up his healing, there was no way he healed that fast. 

 _No way,_ he thought incredulously. But that could only mean Vlad had healed him, or at the very least done something to speed it up. Again, couldn't the man have cared enough not to hurt him in the first place? Or maybe Vlad wanted him in top shape so he could torture him some more. That was more likely. But before he could think too much on that, his bladder protested.

Okay then, first he needed to care of that problem, then he'd search for a way out before Vlad came back. He looked around. The bed was in one corner of the room, and in front of it were a couple dressers. Beside the bed the wall was empty, and across the room from the bed the wall was covered with a curtain. The last wall had Vlad's little throne before it, and Danny quickly averted his gaze. The prison was surprisingly spacious, and Danny dreaded having to get up. What with the state of his stomach, it was more likely that he would fall flat on his face if he tried to walk. But like hell he was using the diaper Vlad had put him in, so Danny forced himself to shift his legs of the bed.

He regretted it. Fucking hell, he regretted it. That movement sent the eggs inside him sloshing, causing cramps to clench his stomach with a vengeance. A whimper escaped him. How the hell had he walked around last night? Oh right, he had been too distracted by all the other aches and pains he had to be bothered too much by it.

“I wouldn't recommend doing that, little badger,” a bored voice reached him.

Danny tensed. Something in him screamed, demanding he run or hide, another demanded he rip the man to shreds, but the rational part of his mind told him it was useless. He needed to say something. “Why the hell are you back so fast?” he asked tersely. Wait, why did he say that, Vlad was going to murder him. Maybe he should say something to smooth it over? “Go back to your cat already, frootloop.” You know what, maybe he should stop talking and digging his own grave. Tensing, he readied himself for Vlad's reaction.

“Nice to know your wit hasn't entirely disappeared,” Vlad said dryly, approaching him. The look on his face was amused, and his stance was open and relaxed. Danny let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

So Vlad wouldn't murder him immediately for talking. Good to know. “Nice to know free speech is still a thing with you, even if freedom isn't,” Danny muttered. And yet, despite Vlad's facade of friendliness, Danny couldn't bring himself to relax. Far too aware of his naked state, he clenched the bedsheets beneath his hand and contemplated covering himself with it, useless as it would be against Vlad.

A side glance allowed him to catch the man's small smirk, letting him know Vlad knew exactly what he was thinking.

He scowled. On one hand, the sheet would make him feel better. On the other hand, it was actually useless and Vlad found it unbearably funny. Reluctantly, he let it go, letting it settle over his legs.

Which was a mistake, since Vlad casually pulled it aside and sat beside him.

Danny jerked his head aside and proceeded to attempt to drill a hole into the wall opposite him with his gaze alone. He couldn't bear to look at his own body, how his flesh had swelled like a balloon so much that he couldn't even see his dick, and he didn't want to stare at Vlad's stupid, smug face staring at his stomach.

He felt sick.

He wanted out.

“Please tell me you didn't forget to install a bathroom here,” he said steadily.

“You're wearing a diaper for a reason, Daniel,” Vlad replied chidingly.

He wondered if he lied to himself enough times, it would become the truth. _I'm not afraid I'm notafraid I'mnotafraid_ _I'mnot –_ “Maybe I feel like washing my face or the need to vomit after seeing your face, ever think about that, fruitloop?” Danny asked. He didn't know why he was like this now. He had been, not fine, but functional last night when he had threatened Vlad. Then again, he had been more than a little empty then. Empty of fear, empty of care, operating on nothing but the hazy, halfhearted remembrance that he was supposed to fight for something. Little better than a body that didn't know the soul had already left. He... wasn't sure he wanted to go back to feeling numb like that. 

Vlad sighed, and as quick as lightning, hit Danny right below his stomach while simultaneously releasing a spark of electricity. Danny yelped, fear rushing through him as his body spasmed, and unwillingly, his bladder relaxed. The boy groaned, slumping as he felt the diaper warm with the jets of yellow liquid escaping his dick, and covered his eyes with a hand, hiding the pinpricks of tears.

Gritting his teeth, he scowled, hating how just a little touch could make him so afraid. He didn't want to be numb, but was what he was feeling now any better? “I really hate you,” the whisper escaped him, barely audible, gasping. The stream puttered out, and the uncomfortable wetness pressed against Danny's ass.

He felt sick.

He pitched unsteadily forward, Vlad catching his shoulder.

Bile crawled up his throat, his stomach clenched furiously, his intestines finally rebelled at the intruders in him, and he proceeded to vomit all over Vlad's probably could-pay-your-college-tuition-expensive shoes. It fucking hurt, spasms rocked his body and he couldn't breathe as a watery mixture escaped him.

“Daniel!” a dismayed shout came from Vlad, and he quickly got his feet out of the way, but it hadn't helped much. Scowling, the man moved his hand from the boy's shoulder to his head, gripping the boy's hair to prevent him from falling.

When Danny finally stopped and managed to catch his breath, he caught sight of Vlad's murderous expression. A slightly hysterical giggle escaped him – he hadn't even intended to throw up. Vlad's grip tightened. _I'm so tired._ “In my defense,” Danny croaked out, “I did tell you I needed a bathroom.”

“Are you done throwing up?” Vlad asked tonelessly.

Danny hesitated, then winced as his hair was tugged upwards. “Probably.”

A quick application of intangibility allowed Vlad to clean his shoes, and a second application to the floor cleaned it up. Vlad reached out a hand, using telekinesis to bring a bottle of water to him. He held it out to Danny. “Drink.”

Cautiously, Danny reached for the bottle. He had a somewhat hard time believing Vlad was just letting him drink on his own, but he needed it. The taste of bile still lingered, and it would be nice to be rid of it. Still, he couldn't handle more than a few gulps before a queasy feeling overcame him. Reluctantly, he set it aside.

Vlad then stood up, scooping Danny up in him arms as he did so, causing the boy to stiffen.

“Vlad–” he started, his breathing quickening.

“I will not punish you for puking,” Vlad said pointedly. “But we do need to get the eggs out, or else you won't be able to hold down any food.”

“Oh,” Danny said faintly, though he was relieved to know that those would finally be out. “I could have walked on my own, you know.”

“I prefer to do things efficiently, little badger,” Vlad deadpanned as he pulled aside the curtain. As Danny had suspected, it was the bathroom area. There was a giant bathtub, a shower stall, a toilet, a sink, and in one corner, there was this area with a large towel and a couple pillows on it. It was there that Vlad unceremoniously set him against the pillows, arranging them in such a way that it propped his ass up while raising his head and neck. “You're going to have to push out the eggs,” Vlad informed him casually as he undid the diaper.

The scent of piss and other fluids reached Danny, and he wrinkled his nose, feeling for a moment as though he was going to be sick again, but then it passed. He didn't try to stop Vlad. “I thought you preferred to do things efficiently. Can't you just phase them out?”

“I could,” Vlad agreed, warping the diaper up and throwing it into a wastebasket. He brought out a packet of wet wipes and began cleaning Danny up. “But consider this your punishment for your stunt with the knife last night.”

Danny flinched at the reminder, dropping his eyes, but that only brought his sight to where Vlad was wiping his ass. The man rubbed between the crack of his cheeks, cleaning his perineum before brushing over his cock in swift strokes. Danny clutched the towel tightly in his hands, and looked up at the ceiling instead. “I meant it,” he said quietly. “Show me proof that you haven't hurt them, or you'll lose me. I'm not afraid to die.” That wasn't quite true, but it was close enough.

Vlad smiled at him, all teeth. “I'm flattered,” the man purred, laying a deliberate hand on Danny's stomach. “That you are more afraid of me than death.”

Just yesterday, Danny would have screamed back that he wasn't. Would have fought back with all he had and then some. But today… it was all he could do to keep his voice from trembling. All he could do keep focused on the here and now, focused on Vlad's words and each reply, instead of falling apart and lunging towards the drawer of knives.

He didn't want Vlad touching him. He wanted to _fight,_ to fight so viciously that Vlad would have no choice but to let him go and never even think about touching him, but hell, he could barely move on his own, forget running.

Vlad watched him. Watched him avert his eyes, watched him shrink into himself, watched him as he made no move to deny the truth.

He didn't speak, and neither did Vlad.

The only sounds were of their breaths: Vlad's, even and steadied, and Danny's, quick and shallow.

A contemplative expression crossed the man's face, and absently, he rubbed little circles onto Danny's skin. Maybe he intended the gesture to be soothing, Danny didn't know, but all it did was remind the boy of Vlad's ownership of him, like he was some pet for Vlad to take care of.

“Be a good boy today, and I'll show you your proof tonight, little badger.”

The words cut through the fog in Danny's mind, and he jerked. He didn't believe it. He couldn't believe it, not when Vlad had shattered what little trust had had in the man. “Will you really?”

“I will,” Vlad assured.

Danny looked doubtfully at Vlad. “Promise?”

Vlad rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes, I promise.”

Danny bit his lip. It wasn't like Vlad's words were a guarantee, but the man had to know that if he lied about this now, Danny would take drastic actions. He made his decision. “Okay. I'll believe you. Thank you, Vlad–Hey! –Damn it, Vlad!” Danny swore as he felt something wiggle its way into his slit. He hissed, panicking and shifting as he tried to move away, but Vlad had taken advantage of his lowered guard to pin his legs down with his own, and both his arms were easily held back by Vlad's one. Shivering, he looked down to see tiny tentacles slipping out of sleeve to enter his cock. _Not again…._

Vlad chuckled, eliciting a glare from Danny, the effect of which was ruined by his wet eyes. “They won't be there for long, dear child,” Vlad soothed. “But we do need to get those eggs out don't we?”

“Stop it. Just stop,” Danny pleaded, his chest heaving and straining with the effort to get away. Only one was in his cock, but it was one too much. Everything felt extra sensitive, considering his cock had been thoroughly stuffed only yesterday. Other tentacles caressed his round stomach in a mockery of a soothing touch.

Vlad shushed him. “Just a little more, then it'll be out again,” he encouraged. Danny shook his head in denial, but then Vlad said, “There we go.” The one in his cock stilled right before his prostrate, and Danny didn't have much time to think anything else as he felt sharp pinpricks on his stomach. Through hazy eyes, he realized that sharp points that extended like needles from the tentacle and had stabbed into him. Wait, did that mean–

“AHHH!” Danny screamed at the sharp sensation of having his prostate pierced. Fuck, was something being pumped into him? What the hell was Vlad doing? His breathing became ragged, but he still managed to croak, "Go to hell."

“Only if I can take you with me,” Vlad replied, amused. “And, done.” With those words, the tentacles retreats back into Vlad's sleeve.

With a grimace, Danny eyed the man's sleeve cautiously. "Do I even want to know what else you've got up there?"

Smirking, Vlad answered, “Probably not. Feel any different yet, Daniel?”

A wave of heat passed over Danny before he could reply, and his stomach spasmed uncomfortably. "Vlad, what, ah, did you do?” he asked faintly. Vlad finally let go of his hands and moved so that he was at Danny's sides instead. “Just a little drug to help you contract properly during the egg laying process.”

Danny shook his head. “Didn-didn't need y-your help.” he whimpered as his stomach further spasmed, feeling the eggs within him shift at the movement. He let out a groan, his rectum had become practially numbed before due to the repeated stimulation, but now Danny was once again acutely aware of the pressure against his inner walls.

Vlad arched an eyebrow. “And I'm guessing you won't need my help getting the eggs out either.”

“N-no. St-stay a-away,” Danny gasped, unsure of what he was feeling – the pressure was unrelenting and painful, but at the same time, his prostate was inevitably being stimulated. And yet, no matter how sensitive it was, it utterly drowned by the sensation of complete wrongness in him, becoming only a tiny pinprick of pleasure in the midst of pain.

Vlad smiled pleasantly, and Danny felt a shiver go down his spine. “Then I won't help you anymore until you ask, my dear child.”

Danny gulped. Vlad, willing staying away from him? Now that could not bode well. That had been a trick question, hadn't it? He let out a whine, hands fisting the towels beneath him. _This is so wrong,_ he thought with a shudder. How was it even possible for him to be so aware of his insides? How could he feel the stretching of his intestines as they strained to hold the eggs, how could he feel them pulsing and pushing to get what shouldn't even be in there out? At this point, was it even possible for those to come out? Fuck, why had Vlad managed to wake up quickly enough last night to stop him?

There was an enormous, impossible pressure in his ass, and fuck, he was going to burst, he knew it. Ka-pow, and all his insides would tear, his stomach would tear open, and the eggs would spill out, and they could put on his gravestone that he'd died because he couldn't even do what a tiny little hen could do, but hey, if that happened at least the damn eggs wouldn't have to come out of his ass.

His stomach spasmed again as a wave of contractions once again spread through him, dropping the egg flush against his asshole, but no matter how much he heaved and pushed, it just wouldn't come out. The egg was simply too large, even at the tip. Instead, trickles of the remains of last night's come dripped out, a meager attempt to lube. Any yet, each time his walls clenched, it just pained him more and more without anything to show for it.

"H-hurts," he mumbled, and let out a sob in pain, tears cascading down his cheeks. Hadn't Vlad had enough? Why couldn't the man just fucking phase the damn eggs out instead of just watching? Fucking hell, he couldn't even bear to watch himself, instead clenching shut his eyes.

Something warm and wet dragged its way up his cheek, tracing the path of his tears, and Danny jerked aside his head as his eyes opened. Had Vlad just fucking licked him? Vlad's face was far too close to his, and the hunger Danny had recognized as lust was clear on the man's face. His breath hitched.

"You won't be able to do it on your own, Daniel. Just let me help you," the man murmured.

Through blurry eyes, Danny mustered up the strength to send the man a glare, anger momentarily overtaking his fear. Or perhaps maybe it was both. "I told y-you," he said roughly, "to s-stay _away."_

With pursed lips, Vlad raised his head. "You foolish boy–"

But Danny wasn't listening to Vlad. Regardless of whether it was possible or not, he needed to get the eggs out, and it was becoming obvious they wouldn't be sliding out so readily. But there was no way he would ask for help from Vlad, not when Vlad was the one who put him in this mess.

Frustrated, and eyes spilling more tears as another his stomach clenched once more, he let out a snarl as he moved his hands downward. If his asshole wasn't opening by itself, then he'd just have to do the job himself. As much as he could, he spread his legs, then griped his ass cheeks with both his hands and spread then apart. He took in a deep breath, and as the next wave of contractions came, he grit his teeth and _pushed._ Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, his hole finally widened, and the the tip of the egg came through. Little by little, it was being pushed out.

But he couldn't he keep pushing forever, and once he stopped, just a moment to catch his breath, his sphincter clenched and the egg slid right back in. Danny screamed, full of frustration and pain.

Vlad, being the bastard he was, laughed.

Danny dearly wished he had the strength to punch him.

"What will you do now, Daniel?" Vlad asked, full of mirth. He laid a hand on Danny's head, soothingly petting it.

Danny stubbornly didn't look at him. He would get the eggs out on his own, or die trying, but he would not ask his rapist for help. He gripped his cheeks tighter, and moved his thumbs downwards. Taking another breath to center himself, Danny pressed his thumbs against his hole, slipping them inside. The stretch barely even hurt, but Danny knew it wasn't enough. Taking quick little breaths in between his cries, he hooked his thumbs inside him, and began to pull his thumbs in opposite directions, stretching his asshole open. It hurt, and his asshole clenched, but Danny bore with it.

"Oh Daniel, you never do cease to entertain me," Vlad chuckled, eyeing the wanton display.

 _Ignore the bastard,_ Danny told himself. Vlad wasn't exactly staying away anymore, but his current task needed his full attention. Again, as the contractions came, Danny pushed. This time, he didn't dare let himself stop, no matter how much his muscles screamed at him as they protested. The egg slipped out easier this time, helped by his stretching, even if it was practically dry, and Danny allowed himself to hope. He pushed and pushed and kept pushing, all the while trying to keep his asshole relaxed, even as it felt like his internal organs were being pushed out along with the egg, and finally, the widest part of the egg slipped out. Now, even if his asshole clenched, the egg would simply slip out instead of slipping in.

He let himself relax, expecting the egg to slip out, but it stopped, not moving either up or down. _What–?_

Vlad had laid a hand on the bottom of the egg, stilling the movement and keeping the egg in place.

Danny went cold. Vlad... He wouldn't, would he? He watched as a smirk appeared on the man's face, and his heart sank. "No no no, Vlad, don't you fucking dare, you said you wouldn't–"

"I only said I wouldn't help you, dear child. I never said that I wouldn't _hinder_ you," Vlad replied, and with that, he pushed the egg back into Danny's ass.

With an audible pop, it reentered his ass. The boy wailed, both at the pain of reentry, and at the realization of his situation. He was tired, wrung out, and could barely move. His ass was wrecked, and Danny doubted whether he'd have been capable of pushing out another even if he had managed to get the first one out. The only thing he could do was cry.

"I h-hate you," Danny gasped out as his hands fell. "I hate y-you s-so much."

Vlad let him cry it out, but he didn't stay still. Once more, he leaned forward to lick up the boy's tears before they could even fall, and Danny didn't even have the strength to move his head.

"Delicious," Vlad murmured. He didn't know quite why, but there something incredibly pleasing about taste of Daniel's tears. It was simply so sweet, despite the salty taste. Maybe it was because he had caused them to fall, or maybe because it was simply Daniel, but once they had started falling, he just couldn't stay away. They just made him look so vulnerable, and Vlad couldn't help but want to hold him. Own him. Possess him, this beautifully broken child, who, no what how hard he tried to writhe away from Vlad, couldn't escape. _Captivating._

Vlad let his hand travel down, over the pleasing curves of the boy's rounded stomach, past the balls, to his prerenium. It had looked so raw, incredibly red and puffy, and Vlad could only imagine how painful it must be. Even now, with the eggs inside him, the hole wouldn't close properly. As his tongue traced the path of Danny's tears, his fingers gently circled the rim of the boy's opening, as if massaging it.

Still, he reminded himself that he did have some other things to do before he could quite move on. So as the boy's sobs began to quieten, he forced himself to move back. The boy hadn't moved in a while, so the drug to help him contract must have worn off. Injecting it directly again might prove to be too much to handle for the boy, and he really needed to ingest more liquids, so...

Vlad summoned another bottle to himself, and unscrewed the cap. Expectantly, he held it to Daniel's lips.

Danny stubbornly turned his head. "I'm not thirsty, Vlad," Danny said hollowly. "I don't think I have space for it anyway."

With a frown, Vlad gripped the boy's chin and turned his head. "Daniel," he began sternly, "You will drink it, or I will make you drink it."

The boy's breath hitched at the threat, but he stubbornly remained still. "If you want me to throw up again, then by all means, do so."

"Just a few gulps, Daniel. I did say I'd let you see your family today if you behaved, didn't I?" Vlad reminded, undeterred, and insistently pressed the bottle to Danny's lips.

Remembering that, Danny hesitated. He did need to make sure Vlad hadn't gone on a murder spree while he had been stuck here, and he if he did puke again, he could make sure to aim on Vlad, right? But he honestly doubted whether he would be able to drink anything... Reluctantly and with some effort, he raised his hands, and closed them around the bottle. He was not letting Vlad feed him.

"Daniel," Vlad said with some exasperation, eyeing how the boy's hands shook, but relented nonetheless.

As Danny swallowed the first mouthful, he made a face. "Did you seriously give me fruit juice?" It didn't even taste store bought, it was far too pulpy for that.

Vlad arched an eyebrow. "What's wrong with fruit juice?"

"Nothing, I guess," Danny muttered between sips, "It's just... really sweet."

"You need the sugar."

Danny gave him a look. _And who's fault is that?_ He seemed to silently ask. He drank a little more, then remarked, "I just can't see you making this. No way you like something so sweet. Honestly, it's more likely you overdosed on the sugar to hide the taste of some nefarious drug or something."

"I'm surprised you know what nefarious means," Vlad retorted, and carefully maintained an impassive facade.

Danny saw right through him anyway. "Oh my god, you really did drug me didn't you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Vlad replied, but his lips twitched.

"Damn it, Vlad! What the hell did you give me?" Danny snapped with a scowl, dropping the bottle. He didn't feel any different yet, but...

With sigh, Vlad answered, "Calm down, Daniel. It's the same one I gave you before to help you lay the eggs, just somewhat more slow acting." With a flick of his fingers, he lazily set aside the bottle. Danny had ingested enough of it –for now, at least.

Danny made a strangled sound. "You want me to try doing that right now, again?"

"Yes," Vlad agreed shamelessly. "Though since you struggled uselessly so much on your own, I really would recommend asking me for help."

The first thing Danny was going to do when he got out of this mess was stab Vlad. Preferably repeatedly. With a sharp, pointy, knife. That was laced with poison. Then set him on fire. "Well maybe, it wouldn't have been _useless_ if _someone_ hadn't fucking _interfered."_

With a bland smile, Vlad replied pleasantly, "Well, that someone did, and will do so again, and again, and again, so maybe _you_ should let go of your _pride_ and _ask_ me for help?"

With gritted teeth, Danny glared at Vlad.

"Tick-tock, little badger. I have things to do today, so unless you want to be stuck like this for even longer, I suggest you make your decisions quickly."

"Fine!" Danny snapped. It killed him to ask Vlad, and he didn't know why Vlad was making him ask for help instead just doing whatever he wanted, but he couldn't stand another day with his stomach filled with those things. "Help me," he spit out the words like it physically pained him to do so.

"Say please," Vlad added, a smirk curling his mouth.

With a pained expression, Danny added, "Pl-please."

"Please what, boy?"

Danny shot Vlad a look he hoped was poisonous enough to kill, but alas, his superpowers currently weren't working. Reluctantly, he answered, "Please help me."

"Please help you with what, Daniel? Say it clearly, or I might misunderstand."

Danny flushed, red crawling across his cheeks as his eyes burned with indignation and shame, and after a moment of inner struggle, he mumbled, "Please, Vlad. H-help me... p-push out... the e-eggs."

Vlad gave his head a little pat. "Good boy," he crooned, and stifled a laugh as he saw Daniel struggle not to bite his hand off. He continued, "It could have been better, but I suppose that's the best I'll get from you for now." With a negligent wave of his hand, Danny's arms were bound to the floor beside his body with ectoplasmic restraints, and his feet were similarly spread apart and bound.

Danny sputtered and futilely tugged at his limbs. "You know what, Vlad, I changed my mind. Stay the hell away from me. Please."

"Oh, don't be melodramatic, Daniel," Vlad chided as he positioned himself in front of Danny's knees, getting a clear view of the boy's hole. It still hadn't closed properly, and Vlad could see a luminescent golden egg peeking out. He valiantly resisted the urge to immediately start poking at it. The rim itself was an angry red, puffy and inflamed despite the stretch. Flecks of dried come stained the skin around it, and for a moment, Vlad fantasized about leaning down and licking it clean. Oh yes, he'd suck that pretty skin hard, eliciting those sweet little cries from Daniel, and have the boy squirming and writhing in pleasure and–

"For fuck's sake, just take these stupid restraints off!" Danny shrieked. He didn't exactly know what was going through Vlad's head, but judging by the disturbing face he had been making, it couldn't have been anything good.

 _All good things in time,_ Vlad reminded himself. They had already wasted enough time, and no matter how much he'd like to otherwise, he couldn't afford to let himself let distracted. He sighed. "Do I need to gag you too, Daniel?"

"No, but–"

"Then shh," Vlad ordered, then summoned out some of the smaller tentacles.

Danny blanched. "You can't possibly–"

"You need to be lubed, Daniel, before the drug kicks in, or would you like to lay the eggs dry? Because I assure you, since you've mostly expelled the come from last night already, doing it dry will be more painful than all that you've already experienced," Vlad interrupted. "Now quit struggling."

It was one thing to logically understand that he needed to be lubed so that his asshole wouldn't split apart as they expelled the eggs, it was quite another thing to convince his racing heart why allowing the things, allowing the man that had hurt him so badly in the first place, who had left scars so deep in him that no amount of ghost healing could fix, was a reasonable idea.

Needless to say, it didn't work. "Just give me some normal lube, Vlad. I'll do it myself."

"As much as I like the idea of you putting on a show for me, the simple fact is, your fingers can't reach deep enough – they are neither sufficiently long nor flexible. Deal with it," Vlad deadpanned. Tiny tendrils began to poke at the boy's entrance, already leaking fluid as they searched for a gap through which to enter.

Danny gasped as the tendrils finally managed to squeeze through. It... surprisingly didn't hurt as much as he expected it to. Though he supposed that at this point, his ass was stretched so much that the small additions didn't really make a difference. He could barely feel them as they wiggled their way into his body, leaking copious amounts of the shimmery white liquid along their way. Slick dripped out of his hole, following the crack of his ass, then dripping down to the pillows below. All in all, it didn't really hurt, and the lube actually helped ease some of the tension in his belly.

That didn't mean he didn't mind that they were there though.

"Vlad," he tried again, voice strained. "Please. Just phase them out."

The man didn't even grace him with a reply, completely focused on his ass.

"Vla –oh!" his words turned into gasp as the familiar sensation of his stomach squeezing overcame him.

The man made a pleased voice. "Good, it's starting." He didn't take out the tentacles, but instead manipulated them so that they wrapped around the egg, so that it could help by pulling it out. "Push, Daniel."

 _Easy for him to say,_ Danny thought bitterly, clenching the towels beneath him. Vlad wasn't the one stuck with what felt like basketballs up his ass. But it's not like he had a choice –he had to get them out now, while the drug was still in his system, and it's not like he wanted any part of Vlad in him any longer than it had to be. The faster he got out the eggs, the faster the tentacles got out of him. With a grunt, he focused and set his mind to pushing it out once more.

The slick from the tentacles helped, and it was almost surprising how much easier the egg slid down. The pain was on much more manageable levels now, but on the flip side, that meant the pressure on his prostate was also more pleasurable now. As his cock gave a little twitch, he desperately cast about for a distraction –he did not want to know what Vlad would do if he got a hint that Danny wasn't in soul crushing pain.

_Naked Lancer, Naked Lancer!_

While that definitely ensured his cock wouldn't harden, it also distracted him sufficiently enough that the egg, which had began to poke out of his ass, slid right back in. While the slick made sliding out an easier task, it also made sliding _in_ easier. "Oh, for fuck's sake," Danny hissed, tears pooling at the corner of his eyes. How many more fucking times was that going to happen?

"Are you even trying, Daniel?" Vlad's voice cut in, though it sounded a little rough. He had meant to help the boy a little more, but he had gotten a little distracted. It was the brat's fault, at any rate. Looking so delectable – it was taking everything Vlad had not to start fucking the boy senseless, and it showed. His cheeks were a little flushed, and strands of hair had escaped his ponytail to frame his face. The ponytail itself hung over his shoulder, overlying a shirt with the top buttons undone. His blue eyes glittered at the boy. To anyone else, he might have looked attractive.

Danny just wanted to break the man's nose. "Of course I am!" he snapped.

Vlad smiled down at him, "Then try harder, boy." He punctuated his statement by laying a hand on Daniel's stomach and pressing down, eliciting a sharp whine. The pressure coincided with a wave of contractions, and Danny didn't manage to get out another word as his attention was otherwise occupied.

This time, when he managed to start pushing out the egg, Vlad started to pull in the tentacles, which of course were warped around it. It elicited a little gasp from the boy, but thankfully the egg didn't move upwards again. Daniel's body was stubborn, however, and not entirely willing to let go. A little tug wouldn't do it. "Brace yourself," Vlad warned, and tightened the restraints on Danny to ensure his immobility.

Danny opened his mouth to question Vlad, but instead let out a scream as Vlad forcefully pulled out the egg. "Ohh..." The scream faded into little moans of pain as his voice weakened. The slick had smoothed the process somewhat, yes, but the stretch was still quite painful. Somewhat dizzily, with morbid curiosity, Danny looked at the egg. It was... shiny? And yellow? And... strangely metallic?

Danny blinked slowly. He looked to Vlad, then back to egg. He blinked again. Nope, still there. Still golden yellow and shiny. "Vlad," he said flatly, giving the man an unimpressed stare. "What. The. Fuck." He didn't feel as though it quite articulated his frustrations properly, but it was the best he could manage given the circumstances.

Vlad, the bastard, didn't have any problems understanding him. He smirked, and feeling somewhat uncharacteristically gracious, proceeded to explain. "Why, yes, yes it is a golden egg. Yes, you just laid a literal golden egg. No, it's not alive or sentient, and never was. No, it's probably not entirely solid gold, but more of an alloy, and yes, the entire thing is practically made of this gold alloy, except at the center, which contains one gem or another. No, the other eggs probably don't have the exact same composition, but they will be a metal alloy with a gem in the center. No, I did not craft them myself, when they went into you, they were mostly solidified ectoplasm, but something about the incubation process transforms them. Any other questions?"

Danny stared at Vlad, open mouthed.

"Close your mouth, Daniel, before I put something in it," Vlad warned, and though it had no heat, the boy's mouth closed with a click.

"You..." Danny started, then hesitated. How exactly did Vlad know all that? This power was weird and new, but had Vlad tested it before? He had to, to know so much. Something like horror creeping up Danny's spine, he uneasily forced himself to continue, "Did you... do this to other people too?"

Giving him a darkly amused look, Vlad asked, "Why? Are you jealous?"

Danny just stared, feeling sicker by the minute. "You did, didn't you?"

"And what if I did?" Vlad asked, arching an eyebrow, smirk dropping.

"Just tell me, Vlad. Please," he added bleakly.

Vlad scowled at him, displeased, but answered. "Of course I did, Daniel. I needed to test the power out to figure out how to use it, and I needed to know how far I could go with you without killing you, didn't I? And if there were any side effects due to our unique physiology, of course."

Slumping, Danny closed his eyes. His suspicions had been right. How many people had Vlad hurt? How many had he killed? Just to figure out how he could hurt Danny the best way? "Damn it," he exhaled shakily. But something nagged at him... His head snapped back up, heart pounding as he looked at Vlad. The man's eyes glittered at him, just staring. Waiting.

"Side effects of out unique physiology? How did you figure that out, and there's no way you tested it on yourself, and –Fuck!" a frustrated hiss escaped Danny as his stomach decided now was a perfectly good time to lay eggs.

"Push, Daniel," Vlad reminded him.

Danny growled, and shook his head. A egg was moving in him, and he could already feel Vlad's tentacles releasing slick as they wrapped around it again. But he _needed_ to know. Who else had had to suffer because of Vlad's twisted obsession with him? "N-no," he shook his head.

Vlad stilled, giving him an incredulous look. "No? Do you want the eggs to be stuck in you?"

Danny bit his lip, using the pain to ground himself. "Not until... you tell me... first," he managed to say, panting in between the words. His inner walls were spasming uncontrollably, trying to get it out, but Danny bore down on it. He had to know.

"Don't be stupid, brat!" Vlad snapped, tugging on the tentacles in an attempt to pull out the egg. But Danny wasn't letting go. Stubbornly the rim hole that had been stretched so much was squeezing shut, but if Danny continued to resist like this and Vlad pulled out the egg anyway, they would be some heavy damage. "You're going to get hurt."

Shaking his head, Danny let out a hiss of pain. Yes, he was getting hurt, but... "You've already... hurt me. What's... a l-little m-more?"

Glaring, Vlad spat out, "Fine! You want to know so badly? I tested it out on that little mistake. What did she call herself again? Ah yes, your little _cousin,_ Danielle!"

For a second, Danny wasn't sure he heard correctly. "What?" he whispered faintly, going slack in shock.

"That imperfect little half-ghost clone of yours?" Vlad mocked with a sneer, and took advantage of the boy's stillness to start to pull on the egg. "I tested it on her."

Danny screamed, not in fear or in pain, but in rage. "DAMN IT, VLAD! SHE'S _TEN! SHE'S YOUR OWN CHILD!"_

 _"_ Was," Vlad corrected viciously, enjoying the shock that crossed the boy's face. He partially tugged out the tip of the egg, but it was like the boy didn't even notice. "She _was_ ten. She _is_ dead. And she _was never my child._ "

"No," he whispered slowly, in denial.

"She's well and truly dead, my dear child. She was surprisingly tough for all that she couldn't stop crying and begging me, but I suppose, after all, she was a clone of _you._ Eventually though, her body just gave out after, oh what was it, six? Or eight? Times of the egg laying. She just burst, you see," Vlad explained, watching as despair overtook the boy. He relished in it. "But don't worry –the data I gained from her will be very useful in preserving your life."

"No," Danny couldn't help but whisper again, a plea that would never be fulfilled. Sobs coupled with spasmed rocked his body. As Vlad took the opportunity to to drag out the second egg, a heartbreaking wail escaped the boy.

This one was silver, with darker streaks swirling patterns onto it. Very pretty to look at –Vlad might just put it up as a display in his front hall, like a trophy. Wouldn't that be grand little joke?

Danny was exhausted, having the strength to do nothing but cry, but Vlad didn't care about that. The dosage must have been to weak, or perhaps even bound Daniel's ghost half was just good at burning through it, and he needed to re-administer it. He was getting impatient, and no matter how pretty Danny looked when he cried, he needed to move on.

A distressed noise was choked in Danny's throat as a tentacle about the width of three fingers shoved his way into his mouth. He weakly struggled against it, and through blurry eyes, sought out Vlad's gaze in hopes of an answer.

"I've had enough of your struggles, boy. We're getting out the eggs. Now," Vlad declared coldly.

Danny made a noise of protest, but he only ended up gagging around the tentacle as it shoved its way down his esophagus. When it reached down far enough, to his stomach, it releases its contents. It contained, of course, the drug.

It the time that it took for the drug to kick in, Vlad worked on stretching out that little hole. Wouldn't do for Daniel to decide to struggle again, and Vlad intended to get the rest of the eggs out quickly. As Danny strained against the restraints, Vlad multiplied them – rings of ectoplasmic bonds going up all the way his arm, several winding around and criss-crossing over his feet and legs to spread them apart even wider, and one large one curling around his neck.

"I really must get you a collar," Vlad mused, eyeing the boy's neck. The restraint looked so pretty against the boy's skin, like a mark of Vlad's ownership tying the noose around the boy.

The boy in question just looked freaked out, however. His pupils were dilated, and he looked perhaps a touch too pale. Muffled noises came out of the boy's mouth, and reluctantly, Vlad started to remove the the tentacle there.

It came out slowly, but Danny ended up gagging around it several times anyway. Vlad hadn't lubricated it much, and it burned as it brushed past the walls of his throat. When it finally came out, Danny coughed and sputtered, and greedily drank in gulps of precious air.

And then the breath was knocked out of him as a painful convulsion overcame. "Ah..." he panted dazedly.

"Yes, that can happen with repeated exposure to the drug. Don't worry, it'll fade with time," Vlad said dismissively.

Vlad might have removed the tentacle gagging him, but Danny still couldn't talk. His thoughts were jumbled mess – the mental pressure of the news of Dani's fate laying heavy on him, the physical pain of the convulsions wracking his body, the confusing sensation of the eggs sliding past his inner walls, the unavoidable pleasure as his prostate was stimulated – mixing together to a screaming crescendo, a wave that crashed into him again and again while he was bound frozen, unable to run.

"Don't fight it, Daniel," Vlad murmured from somewhere above him. "Relax. It'll be over soon."

Danny shuddered, but it he didn't have the strength to fight. There was nothing he could do. He was barely managing to breathe with the unending spasms. Vlad tugged at the tentacles in his ass, and in one fluid movement, eliciting a soundless scream from Daniel, out popped an egg.

Vlad didn't give the boy a moment to spare. One after another, he pulled out egg after egg, not quite paying attention to the pain he was causing the boy. Instead, he marveled at just how much he had managed to fit into that tight little ass. Daniel truly was a treasure. Still, he was on the verge of loosing self control. That tight little ass in question was milking his tentacles for all they were worth, and it was driving Vlad crazy. His pants had been straining the entire time, but now they threatening to burst out.

But Vlad had a plan, a scene planned out for when and how he himself would fuck Daniel, and it was already so messy. Besides, Daniel was hardly aware now, and when Vlad fucked Danny, he wanted the child to be aware of every sensation.

But on the other hand, that ass had to be fucking teasing him. It already felt quite pleasurable on his tentacles, and he really wanted to release inside the boy again. And hey, he could cheat a little, right? That's what the tentacles were for.

He couldn't wait any longer. Enough eggs had been brought out that there was finally some space in that ass, and he eagerly summoned some thicker tentacles to fill the space.

Danny didn't realize what Vlad was doing at first, his vision was too blurry to make sense of anything, his mind to busy grieving to properly acknowledge the other sensation, but he did notice when, instead of the egg sliding down, it was sliding up.

Groaning, Danny mustered up the strength to give Vlad a weak glare. "Vlad," he rasped out, throat sore. "Stop–" he broke off as his insides contracted again.

"Oh, don't mind this, Daniel. You just... need a little more lubrication," Vlad practically purred as he thrust the tentacles forward once more.

 _He's doing it again,_ Danny realized with a sob. He didn't know why he had bothered to hope any better from Vlad, but the perceived betrayal stung anyway. _"_ Stop. Pl-please," he begged, eyes scrunching up as he pressed backwards. "V-Vlad..." It hurt, damn it. He didn't know why he was suddenly all too aware of the way the tentacles pressed against his inner walls, but fuck, it was utter agony.

The dosage had been strong, perhaps a touch too strong. The boy's inner walls were clenching and unclenching rapidly, each vicious push enough to shove out the tentacles, inch by inch. That only made Vlad push back harder of course. With each time the tentacles slammed back inside, they crashed into the eggs being pushed down, sending reverberations through the boy and eliciting broken wails.

Vlad hungrily eyed the sight, and caressed stretched skin. He said, in a loving tone utterly void of love, "If you hadn't been so stubborn, maybe I wouldn't have had to do this. It's your own fault, Daniel. Why do you insist on hurting yourself?"

Hazily, through a shroud of pain, Danny barely registered the words. He couldn't speak, only scream; couldn't protest, only cry; couldn't run, only lie there – broken and hurt in ways he'd never thought he'd be.

At last, with one last push, the tentacles let go, filling the boy's ass with their release. With a content sigh, Vlad pulled out most of the tentacles, leaving only a couple to help the last few eggs pop out.

Danny had gasped as the tentacles had slid out, but with it so had the pain. Danny's walls were tender, but fuck knew what were in the tentacles, because as the last eggs slid down, it didn't hurt. Oh, he could still feel the stretch, the heaviness against his hole, the rim opening wide as the egg slid out, but they were more like a tingling sensation. A tingling, pleasurable sensation. He recognized, objectively in a distant part of his mind, that he didn't want to feel it, but he just didn't want to _hurt_ anymore.

The soft whines that were escaping him weren't of pain anymore, and he did nothing to stop it. He didn't think he could, if he tried.

"Oh?" Vlad said curiously, eyeing the way the boy's cock rose. He slowed down, taking his time with the remaining eggs. "You like that, don't you, Daniel?"

A garbled noise escaped Danny, a shoddy attempt a denial, something he knew had to be true, but he couldn't articulate it. Damn it, why had Vlad decided to take his time now? If he had went as fast as he had before, there wouldn't have been any time for Danny to harden. And why had his fucked up body decided to get excited now, of all times?

But Vlad had decided to pay attention, and was going so damn slow. The couldn't be much left, so why–? All coherent thought left Danny as a tentacle slipped beside the egg and began to knead his prostrate. Danny couldn't help it, he moaned, not in pain, but pleasure.

Vlad chuckled, and tugged out the egg, which shone a rose gold. The tentacle and the simultaneous pressure of the egg pulling out was too much for Daniel – the boy came with his cock untouched, white spurts painting his thighs. He then slumped, utterly exhausted and spent.

There was only one egg remaining, relatively small, but Vlad had other plans for that. Using the tentacles, he pushed it up farther, much farther, up past the rectum, the cecum, the colon and further still, as deep as he could push it. The boy made a half-questioning, half-protesting noise, and in a somewhat good mood, Vlad answered.

"You only have one egg left in you Daniel, and it's going to stay. When I am completely satisfied with you, then, and only then will I take it out," Vlad explained as he pulled out the tentacles. He didn't deign to explain that this one was actually artificial and monitored the boy's vitals. With a hum, the bonds holding Danny disappeared.

There were a million ways Danny could have responded to that, with outrage or denial but – "I hate you," he said dully, voice hoarse. Even with a egg still in him, Danny couldn't fell it anymore. He felt... empty. Too empty, he thought, looking at his greatly flattened stomach, where stretch marks marred his skin. And his hole... Danny didn't want to see it. He could feel it gaping open, could feel the air touching his insides, but he had to see. His hands twitched, and it was a chore to move it, but his trembling fingers still reached downwards.

"Ah, that's right," Vlad said, apparently catching onto his thought process. With a snap of his fingers, a mirror zoomed into his waiting hands. "Let me show you the result of your disobedience."

Someone stared at him. A pale, tear stained desolate face. Bloodless lips and tired, faded blue eyes. Dark shadows hung beneath them as if it could make up for the lost color. Dull, disheveled hair lay limp lifelessly on the head.

That – how he wished he could lie to himself, but that was him. It had been a day with Vlad, and already, he couldn't recognize himself anymore. But that wasn't what he wanted to know. His eyes flickered downwards, and Vlad obligingly tilted the mirror downwards.

His breath caught.

 _No,_ Danny's mind protested. That wasn't possible. His breathing came faster and faster and faster, and a sob tore out of him because – _nononono, pleasefucknodamnitjust–_

 _"_ Shush, Daniel," Vlad soothed, but didn't move away the mirror. He wasn't even looking at Daniel –not his face at any rate. No, both he and Daniel were entranced by the same thing.

Daniel's tiny little hole, which has been virgin tight the night before, now gaped open. Oh, it made a few pathetic twitches as it attempted to close, but it was wide enough that Vlad could peek inside to see the abused pink come stained flesh within.

"You're beautiful like this," Vlad murmured.

A breathless, hysterical giggle escaped Danny. "I knew you were bad, but I didn't think your eyes were too," he tried to say, but he didn't know how much he managed to convey.

Vlad rolled his eyes at the badly made pun, and reached out to grasp Danny's hand. He gave a futile jerk, but Vlad guided his hand forward. Vlad's hand was warm, warm and soft against him, inviting in his comfort. Danny wanted nothing of it. And yet–

The man pressed Daniel's fingers against his hole. "Go on," Vlad coaxed. "Try to feel around inside."

–Danny's fingers slipped easily inside. One, two, three, and four fingers swept easily inside. It was warm here, too. Warm and sticky with come, with the heat of his walls. But it wasn't like Vlad's warmth, like the warmth of another human being. It wasn't the soft but firm grasp that was still around his wrist.

He wondered why he felt so much less when it was him touching himself, instead of the tentacles. Was Vlad's grip like a shackle, a barrier that stopped him from feeling? ...or was there something wrong with himself?

"Daniel," came Vlad's exasperated voice. His hand left Daniel's, and without it, Daniel's dropped out. "Stop crying. This amount of fluid loss is getting ridiculous."

"Your face is ridiculous," he whispered at a barely audible level. It was a pretty pathetic retort, as far as banter went, but he just wanted to shut off the world. Or maybe just Vlad. Would it kill the man to leave him alone for ten fucking minutes? Didn't he have a job? Was he dumping all his work on his poor unsuspecting secretary?

Danny blinked, once, twice, and took in a deep, shuddering breath to force himself to stop crying, marveling at the ease with which he could breathe now. That's one thing he would never take for granted again – breathing properly. Along with his freedom, his dignity, his choice to refuse, and Danielle's continued existence.

And there came the waterworks again.

Vlad made a displeased sound. "Really, if you're going to insist on expelling water like this, I'm going to insist on putting some fluids back in you." He paused, and then critically eyed the boy. "And since we need to clean you up, multitasking it is."

Currently, Danny had no desire to play along with Vlad. Stubbornly, he forced his tired body to roll over, so he could curl his legs up, savoring the ability to be able to tuck his knees close to his chest again, and shut his eyes.

What he wouldn't give to escape this living nightmare.

Instead, he unceremoniously had the pillows and towels swept out from under him. Danny made a noise of protest, and protectively clutched the one pillow he had managed to save like it was a shield, but it only garnered an unimpressed stare from Vlad.

Danny managed to get enough of a hold on himself to stick out his tongue.

The man then proceeded to yank the pillow out too, with insulting ease.

Danny huffed.

"You're ridiculous," Vlad rolled his eyes. "I'll let you sleep after we get you cleaned up and you eat something."

"...I can do that on my own."

"Can you even walk?"

Reluctantly, despite the protests of his muscles, Danny made a valiant effort to stand up. He ignored it all, Vlad's doubtful gaze, the pain shooting up his spine, the wobbliness of his limbs, the fluid dripping down his thighs, and rose. It went well enough, and after a minute, he shot Vlad a smug look, but then as soon as he went to take a step forward, he toppled forward.

Conveniently, right into Vlad's lap.

Danny froze, suddenly tensed, heart leaping to back of his throat, and he didn't dare breathe. He would've scraped his knees, if they hadn't fallen on the pillow Vlad had stolen from him. He couldn't care less about that though.

No, Vlad was too close to him – Danny could smell the cologne on his shirt, could see the soft rise and fall of his chest, could feel the unbearably warm heat of Vlad's core against his forehead radiating from the man's shoulder and on his arms as Vlad's encircled his body to pull him in closer, in his chest and on his thighs as Vlad was suddenly touching every part of him – and he wanted to scream, but hell, it wouldn't come out, frozen in his throat, because Vlad was _right there–_

"Why, Daniel. If you wanted me to hold you, you could have just asked," Vlad finally said, amused.

Pushing against Vlad's knees, Danny tried to move away, but Vlad didn't let him. "Let me go, fruitloop," Danny said shakily, unable to look at Vlad's eyes. "You know I tripped." He didn't want to be here. His heart pulsed painfully against his ribs, and despite his mouth was being too dry – he could still taste the fluid like it had never left. _No, please, no._ Not again.

Vlad pulled Daniel closer, so that his upper body was flush against Vlad's. The boy fit almost perfectly in his embrace, so small and fragile in his hold. "You're so afraid..." the man trailed off, gently tracing the curve of the boy's spine. Beneath his hands, the boy trembled, and his heartbeat fluttered. The child was so vulnerable right now – his naked body unable to even move properly, unable to defend himself, unable to even speak up properly.

Precious.

"Please," a distressed whimper escaped the boy, tears wetting the fabric beneath his lashes. Fingers clenched the bottom of his shirt, and Vlad looked down at the head buried on his shoulder.

"Get a hold of yourself, Daniel," Vlad said with a frown, suddenly feeling unsettled. "This next part will be uncomfortable for you, but it shouldn't hurt much. You might even like it."

Danny sharply sucked in a breath. "No more," he whispered miserably. "Please, no more."

_"–no more, please Vlad, no more – kill me, please –”_

Vlad grimaced as he was abruptly reminded of Daniel's words from his attempted suicide stunt, that for all that Daniel was a ghost fight hero, he was still a child. If Vlad didn't want a repeat performance of last night, he needed to be more aware of the boy's limits – not only physical, but mental and emotional as well.

...That meant that he wouldn't nearly be able to have as much fun with the next part as he had wanted, would he? That was disappointing, but there was always next time.

"Don't be like that, Daniel. There's just a little bit left. You don't even have to move. Just stay still," Vlad coaxed, and started manipulating over the necessary objects. "I'll only be cleaning you a little. Both inside and out."

"Inside?"

Vlad hummed. "Do you know what an enema is, Daniel?" Upon receiving no reaction from the boy, he continued. "It's a medical procedure used to clean your bowels via inserting a solution up your rectum. I was hoping to have some fun with it, but since you're so fragile, I suppose I'll have to take the boring route and do it the normal way." He really shouldn't have mentioned the clone's death – the poor boy was devastated, and hadn't stopped crying for longer than a minute ever since – but in the heat of the moment, he had alluded to it, not thinking Daniel would notice it. Since he was somewhat at fault, he would not punish Daniel for it... yet.

Danny didn't really know what to feel about being called fragile, but if it gave him a free pass on torture, he'd take it. It's not like he had a choice, anyway. He swallowed. "I don't want to be touched there anymore."

"And leave you dirty like this?"

Danny flinched at the words. As if he'd ever be clean now. But... at the very least, he didn't want to be stuck with evidence still clinging to him inside and out. "Make it quick."

"This isn't something you can rush, Daniel. That could hurt," Vlad replied with amusement. "But yes, I'll try to make it quick."

"Whatever," Danny said, tired. "Can you let me go, now?"

"No," was Vlad's immediate reply. It garnered a frustrated huff from Danny, but Vlad didn't care. The position wasn't exactly ideal for an enema, what with Daniel practically sitting up, but Vlad was reluctant to let go of him. The boy was usually spitting fire and screeching in his face, so being able to hold Daniel like this and have him (mostly) unresistant... it was a blessing. He liked it, and couldn't get enough of it, but it did make things a little difficult. Generally, he would be using a a plain nozzle for this, but since the boy's sphincter was simply too loose, it would only slip out. So instead, the nozzle he was using was an inflatable bulb type, with the tube attached to the enema bag. He levitated the enema bag about a feet or so from the boy's head, and manipulated the tip of the nozzle to the boy's hole.

He paused, checking Daniel's state to confirm he wasn't launching into another panic attack, then pushed the nozzle inside. Danny hadn't moved his position, but he did cling to Vlad a little tighter. "I'm going inflate it now," Vlad cautioned. "Else it'll slip out."

That elicited another huff form Daniel, and a handful of mumble words that sounded like, 'And who's fault is that?' but Vlad didn't elicit to reply, instead inflating the nozzle.

"I'm letting the water in now," Vlad informed as he did just that. Daniel tensed, nails digging into Vlad's skin, and Vlad sighed. "Relax, Daniel. It's not supposed to hurt." And he had used an somewhat warm isotonic saline solution – instead of a cold mineral oil or glycerol or soap mixture he had planned originally – and that was supposed to be the least irritable solution.

Danny didn't reply, focused on the water flowing into him. It was a little warm, but it felt surprisingly soothing on his inner walls. the pressure wasn't too strong either, flowing steadily but not too much at once. It was almost... relaxing. He was warm now, inside and outside. Vlad was right, it didn't hurt. He did wish it was over soon, though, still feeling uneasy. How much more water was Vlad going to put in him?

"Almost done, Daniel," Vlad murmured, drawing a hand up to play with the boy's hair. The other continued to trace patterns on his back, following a meandering course.

...Was his stomach expanding again? Danny looked down. It was. Nowhere near how it got last night, but the sight still made his blood run cold. "Vlad. C-can we s-stop, please?"

"Not until the bag is done, Daniel. It's only a liter," Vlad answered, raising an eyebrow, pausing the movements of his hands. "What's wrong?"

"Everything, starting with you," was what Danny wanted to say, but that would get him killed. But he didn't want to say, "If my stomach blows up again, I'm gonna hang myself using your neckties," either. And even if it was true, like hell he was gonna say, "Your hands felt nice. Start moving them again or else I think I'll start crying again." And he couldn't answer "Nothing!" when clearly, there were so many things so completely wrong with this situation that he wanted to scream. Instead, he finally said, somewhat cautiously, "It's not gonna stay, right?"

Vlad hadn't quite caught the emotions playing out on Daniel's face, the boy's head still not looking up from where it had decided to bury itself, but he got the gist of it. "You have just a little bit left, Daniel, then we can empty it."

"How much–?"

"About another fifteen seconds, I'd say," Vlad answered. He didn't receive a reply, but that was alright. He could tell by the boy's harsh breathing the child was working himself up again. As the seconds ticked by and ended, he shut the clamp and unattached the tube while leaving the nozzle inside. "It's over, Daniel," he said gently, and slid his hands beneath the boy's legs to pick him up.

Danny let out an exhale as Vlad rose with him, moving him somewhere. He didn't go far, one or two steps, and he was being set down again. Danny blinked, and realized it was the toilet.

"Ready?" Vlad asked, slipping a hand between Daniel's thighs to grip the nozzle.

He thought about protesting against Vlad's hand being there, but... it was just too much effort. But he didn't want it there. He didn't want Vlad to watch while he basically took a shit, standing there with that stupid curious look on his face like Danny was a specimen on a lab table making some particularly interesting reactions. He didn't want the man who had _raped_ _him to be_ beside him and offer comfort he couldn't deny. He didn't want the man who had _murdered_ his _cousin_ to just stand there like he hadn't just torn out a piece of his heart and set it on fucking fire.

"Daniel," Vlad called gently, and it was so soft that Danny almost missed it at first. Through blurry eyes, Danny looked at Vlad, who had crouched down beside him, and realized that he was crying. Again. How many times did that make it now? Fuck it, this was getting ridiculous and he just wanted to stop, so why couldn't he?

"Daniel," Vlad called again, more forcefully, lightly shaking the boy's shoulders. "What's wrong?" Seriously, he used a non irritable solution with the enema, and with how loose the boy was, it couldn't have hurt, so what was the damn problem? Why did Daniel keep crying? It was just a clone – the boy hadn't even been in contact with it for long – so why was he so hung up on it?

With unexpected swiftness, Danny seized onto Vlad's shirt. "Please, Vlad," he begged, looking at man with desperation clinging to him like a second skin. "Please, don't break your promise."

It took a moment for Vlad to place what Danny was referring to, but the moment he did, he abruptly stood up to his full height, his expression cold.

Danny shivered, and realized with a sob that he had made Vlad angry again, but he couldn't let go even as terror quickened his breath and ashened his face.

"Why, my dear child, are you still thinking about the Fentons now? I told you, _if you were_ _a good boy_ _,_ I'd show you proof they're alright. Good little children don't doubt me, good little children don't repeatedly resist, good little children show their _gratitude_ when I show them mercy, good little children do _not_ bring up their _forsaken family_ when you're spending time with _me!"_ Vlad said, starting off with a tightly controlled tone that had quickly frayed into a snarling mess.

Vlad leaned down, pinning the boy's shoulders back. His head came forward, his forehead almost touching the boy's, and he asked, in tone entirely incongruous with his previous demeanor, soft and pleading, "Why, Daniel, can't you stop thinking about them for one damned minute?"

Danny's eyes were wide, and his body shook with tremors but somehow, despite Vlad's proximity, despite there being no air in his lungs, despite his conflicting desires to both pull in Vlad and push him out, the words still spilled from his mouth easily. "I did stop thinking about them for a moment," he paused, watching Vlad's reaction. "Last night in fact. But you didn't seem like that when I stop caring about them, there's nothing left for me to stay for in this world." Vlad's face cycled through a complicated mess of expressions –realization that Danny was referring to his suicide, disbelief as he refused to accept it, fury as he realized that for Danny it _was_ true, and finally, that same, all too cold emotionless mask. 

The man jabbed downward, and Danny flinched and shut his eyes in expectation of pain, but all he felt was the tingling sensation of intangibility and a sudden looseness in his ass. His eyes flew open, and as liquid began to slosh out of him, he gasped. Hands instinctively curled around his waist as he doubled over. Vlad must have used intangibility to get out the nozzle. Vlad... hadn't hurt him?

Danny raised his head, and gazed at Vlad's retreating back. "Vlad," he gasped out, but he wasn't sure whether it was in shock or in a desire to call him back. The sensation of water practically pouring out of his intestines was somewhat distracting.

Vlad paused, and didn't even turn to look at him. "You'll get what you want, Daniel," he replied coldly, then added with a vicious hiss, "But I do hope you're prepared to pay the price." And then he walked away, beyond a distance Danny's blurred vision could make out.

Danny had gotten what he wanted.

Vlad wasn't watching him any longer.

He would be assured of his family's wellbeing.

Vlad wasn't touching him anymore.

Danny got what he wanted.

Vlad wasn't here.

He was supposed to be relieved.

...Why then, did he get the urge to call the man back? Why did he feel like he had hurt Vlad? Why was he getting a nagging feeling telling him to apologize, for fuck's sake? WHY?

Danny shivered, hunching further in himself as a cold tingle passed through him. Hazy eyes gazed unseeingly at the tiled floor, ragged breathing breathing out air with no warmth, and his hands uselessly rubbed at his arms. The only sound – the intermittent splashes as more fluid escaped him. His head hurt. There was tightness in his chest he couldn't identify.

It was Vlad's fault. Everything was. He had killed someone, for fuck's sake. His own child at that. He had _raped_ Danny. If Vlad got hurt by something Danny did, he deserved it. It was Danny's right to push Vlad away, to keep himself safe.

Vlad  _deserved_ to be hurt. 

.

But...

.

.

If that was true...

.

.

.

Why, then, did he feel so cold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Maybe because you're wearing no clothes, Danny.
> 
> Rant start: 
> 
> In all seriousness, though, this chapter was a serious pain to write. Originally, the entire egg scene was supposed to be 2K at most, the enema scene was supposed to be a hellova lot kinkier, and there were supposed to be TWO more sex scenes. But then Vlad decided he was a bastard, that he was gonna make the egg scene way longer cuz he's a dick that refused to help Danny and actually decided to be even more of a bastard who shoved the egg back up Danny's ass, and then he decided to murder off Danielle, and then Danny decided he was gonna start crying and never stop, and then Vlad refused to further torture Danny cuz that would be inhumane (like you haven't already done worse things, Vlad), and then Danny decided to trigger Vlad. Seriously, I was gonna go up to the shower and breakfast/lunch (idk, man) scene, but considering it was already 13K, and I was no where near starting the two other sex scenes, It seemed like a good ending point. 
> 
> Rant end.
> 
> A little note on Danny: He's kinda stuck in a bad loop right now, because he's been really hurt and that's why he's seeking comfort, but there's no one he can seek it from. Except Vlad, but he's the one who hurt him in the first place. Danny's needs demand he find it, from someone, anyone, but the only one around is Vlad, so his only choice is Vlad, and so that creates this huge emotional mess that are Danny's feeling this chapter. He doesn't want to seek out Vlad, and in fact would very much prefer it if he never had to see the fruitloop again, but it is what it is.
> 
> I'm so sorry, because I kinda feel like there wasn't enough sex in this chapter? I was planning on it, but somehow, I ended up with this 12K monstrosity without putting in enough sex, which annoys me, cuz this is basically porn, and plot scares me, okay. Like, if I were a mathematician, I'd say 'Writing motivation is inversely proportional to plot content.' But if this gonna be a long fic, I have to write plot. And the chapter feels kinda repetitive, too. *sigh*
> 
> On the other hand, I now have a fairly good idea of the next chapter (There will finally be actual human sex, I swear), and ideas for at least two or three more.
> 
> I kinda wanna rant some more about medical inaccuracies and my plans for the next chapter, but this AN is already ridiculously long...
> 
> Maybe Spoiler: So this is kinda terrible, but how do you guys feel about incest cuz my Vladmuse is threatening some non/con Danny/Jack and I'm quite frankly horrified and terrified and someone StOp mE PleASe!! Seriously, someone convince stop me before Vlad possesses me and makes me write it. I'm terrified. Someone please tell me this is a bad idea and stop me before I'm dragged further into the depths of hell. Please.


End file.
